Rosario Vampire: Ascendance
by Jdog2012
Summary: This in an AU story that picks up during the Battle at the Floating Garden. After the battle, Tsukune and the others head back to Youkai Academy where they try to resume their everyday lives. They press on as a group and eventually progress to being seniors, graduating, adulthood, and beyond (though not necessarily in that order). Rated M for intense fighting scenes and maybe more.
1. End of the World?

**Author's Note:** This in an AU story that picks up at R &V II Chapter 65.2, Page 9, final two panels since the manga after that becomes more and more FUBAR and completely unsalvageable to continue.

* * *

This is it. This is the great climax of the battle to save the world as they know it. All of their lives have led to this point. Aono Tsukune and his friends are fighting not only for their own lives but to protect the world from Fairy Tale under the command of Shuzen Gyokuro and The Masked King, who was just revealed to be in fact Alucard's clone. Moreover, after stringing Tsukune and everyone else along in order to ascertain the threat posed from Moka's rosary and finding out the truth, he has no further need to let any of them live now.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: End of the World?**

 **The Floating Garden**

 **October 30, 2005**

"But no matter how much you love Moka, that won't make Jasmine happy, you know?"

Enraged by Alucard's words, Akua…

SLISH! SLISH! SLISH!

…Sliced him to pieces, completely shocking everyone.

"I thought I told you to shut up, Alucard."

" _You bitch…!"_

Not wanting to hear anything more from him, Akua…

SLISH!

…Cut Alucard's head to pieces.

 _In an instant…!_

As Tsukune's mind raced in all directions with many thoughts, another hit him as Akua speaks to Moka (Omote).

 _Wait a minute, I've seen this before. Yeah, back when I was still trapped in Moka's memories. Akua fought Alucard then too, and…_

Tsukune turns white as he realizes the truth. He then makes a mad dash towards one of the others.

… _And just cutting Alucard up won't kill him!_ _So his first target will be…!_

Tsukune reaches Moka and quickly pushes her away just before...

STAB! STAB! STAB!

…Countless sharp spears shot up from the ground. However, as Moka looks up from the ground where Tsukune had pushed to, she is utterly stunned to him hanging in mid-air, his body run through multiple times by the same spears he had just saved her from. Despite that however, he still has a soft expression on his face and smiles down at Moka as he coughs up yet more blood while still more drip down those same spears.

"…Mo…ka…-san… I'm glad you're…alright…"

Tsukune coughs again and this time some of the blood gets splattered across Moka's face before his head drops and body goes limp.

"…Tsuku…ne…?"

Akua is also shocked by what happened.

 _That boy…he saved Moka…? He was actually willing to die for her…?_

Moka cannot believe her eyes. In shock and disbelief, touches her cheek and sees the blood on her fingers. It's sticky, and smells just like Tsukune. So focused is she that Moka cannot even hear the many cries of horror from the others there, having seen what happened to Tsukune.

 _Tsukune…dead…? And all because he wanted to save me. No, he died because of me!_

" _NOOOOOOOOO!"_

With her mind in complete chaos and despair, she immediately rushes to Tsukune's side, hoping against hope, that…

The long daggers that had pierced Tsukune now start moving as if they were tentacles and all point at Moka before shooting towards her. As they are about to impale her too…

SLISH! SLISH! SLISH!

…They are all sliced to pieces by Akua.

"Ungrateful grand-daughter…" Alucard angrily grumbles as he reforms his body.

Akuha right away sends a jingen-tou wave straight to Alucard that splits his body cleanly in half right down the middle. As his two haves start coming back together again, he groans in frustration.

"Will you please stop killing me? It's highly irritating."

Akua replies in a firm tone.

"I told you. I will kill anyone who tries to harm my Moka."

She looks at him with death in her eyes and Alucard lets out an irritated sigh.

"You're really not going to make this easy for me, are you…?" **[*1]**

* * *

" _TSUKUNE!"_

A desperate Moka calls out as she reaches him lying on the ground. When Akua cut Alucard's tentacles just a moment ago, she also cut the parts that where holding Tsukune up which caused him to fall to the ground.

" _Tsukune, please be alive!_ _Please be alive! Don't die!"_

She finds him unconscious and badly wounded, but still alive. Unfortunately though, both his breathing and heartbeat are very weak. He clearly needs treatment right away. Or else, he really will…

" _Moka-san!"_

Moka looks up to see Yukari-chan running towards her with the others right behind her.

" _Yukari, he's still breathing! Please, can you save him?"_

" _I'll do everything I can, desu!"_

Yukari reaches and looks him over with a very pained expression on her face.

"We need to pull the tentacles out of his wounds, then I can close them. I just hope that his blood loss and internal damage's not too severe, desu."

Moka then realizes not only is Yukari still bleeding from when Alucard attacked her with Rubi and Fong-Fong, but that Mizore is helping Kurumu as they desperately stagger towards Tsukune by holding her right arm across her shoulders as Kurumu grips at her heart with left hand while breathing very heavily and both women's faces are covered in tears, clearly because of Tsukune's current condition. Kurumu in particular appears to be in agony.

"What's wrong with her? Have her wounds opened up again?"

Mizore shakes her head and points at Tsukune just before they reach him, which confuses Moka.

"I'll explain it later, desu! Mizore-san, please freeze the ground under him and around us just in case Alucard tries to kill him again and around his wounds after those things are pulled out of him so he doesn't bleed out before I can save him!"

Mizore nods and though still in great pain, Kurumu helps pulling those things out of her beloved Destined One's body.

Watching all three of them rush and frantically work to save Tsukune's life, Moka feels helpless and sinks back on her knees. After everything that's happened, she feels that everything's her fault and even though her heart is telling her to reach out to Tsukune and do something for him, her overwhelming sense of guilt holds her back.

" _Look out!"_

Moka turns around just in time to see more dagger-like tentacles shooting straight towards her when…

CLANG! CHINK! DING!

…They are blocked by many iron feathers. Moka looks up and sees Rubi hovering right above her.

"…Rubi…"

Plop!

Moka feels something fall on her arm so she looks down to find a drop of blood that does not have Tsukune's scent on it. She then looks back up.

 _Rubi, everyone… You're all so badly injured and it's all because of me…! What have I done? If I had known it was going to turn out like this, then I would've let them kill me to spare them!_

"Don't give up Moka! Trust that Yukari and the others will save Tsukune and fight!"

Moka is amazed at Rubi. She's doing her best to not only fight Alucard, but to hold back her own tears over what happened to Tsukune on top of the painful wounds she still has. Even so, the watery shine on her cheeks tells her that she was not entirely successful.

"Fight? Me? But how…?"

Moka doesn't know what to think anymore and casts her gaze downward. She wants to save Tsukune, but realizes that there's nothing she can do. She wants to fight to protect everyone, but knows can't fight on her own. That's something only Ura Moka could do. But what about her? What could she do? What could Omote Moka possibly do? Something? Anything? Anything at all?

As if reading her thoughts, Rubi calls down to her again.

"Don't sell yourself short, Omote Moka!"

Moka quickly stares back up at Rubi.

"There are still things that you can do! You just need to figure out what they are!"

After a moment's pause that seemed to last an eternity, Moka realizes that Rubi's right. Filled with a new sense of confidence and determination with a singular purpose as if a switch had been flipped inside her, Moka reaches over and grabs Tsukune's hand, puts her rosary in his palm, and quickly pulls them both away.

With her power now unsealed, Ura Moka picks up the rosary from Tsukune's hand and looks down at it.

"Omote…"

She closes her eyes with a pained expression and grasps it tightly in her palm.

"I understand your plan."

She looks over at Alucard who's still fighting Akua though she seems to be weakening. Moka then starts walking towards Alucard.

* * *

 **Floating Garden Control Room**

As Bus Driver-san does his best to maintain control of the garden's mainframe and in particular, it's steering, he makes a call with his cell phone.

"Mikogami, are you there?"

[Yeah, how are things progressing?]

"I hacked the mainframe but it looks like I won't be able to turn it around. This thing's coming down and soon."

[Something happen?]

"Probably. Fuhai's phone went dead and Alucard's getting more energetic. So we're switching to Plan B."

[Alright, I'll let everyone down here know. Do you think Moka could have been…?]

"No. If she was, then Alucard would be completely unsealed now.

[That's good to hear. We'll be waiting.]

He hangs up the phone and does his best to steer towards their prearranged location just in case he could not steer it out to sea and thinks to himself.

 _Whatever you do, Moka, don't get yourself killed!_

* * *

 **Battling Alucard**

Akua gasps for air as she stands ready to fight once again in front of Alucard.

"This is getting us no place…" Alucard sighs. "Tell you what, you be a good little girl now, and grandpa will get you a cute little dolly for Christmas. How about it?"

Akua grits her teeth and glares at him, causing Alucard to groan in disappointment.

"Kids these days…" He says under his breath.

He then sees someone walking towards him from behind Akua and smiles. Seeing that, Akua can't help but shoot a glance behind her. There she sees her beloved Moka coming with her rosary in her hand.

"Moka? What are you-?"

" _Get down!"_

Akua watches as Moka kicks a large piece of broken stone right at her and does as she was told.

CRASH!

After it had passed over and obviously hit something, Akuha looked behind her and saw one of those giant tentacles with teeth still being flung backwards with chunks of stone all around it.

"Be careful, Akua nee-san."

She looks up and watches as Moka walks past her while she talks.

"I don't want to see my Nee-san get killed, especially if it's for my sake. That would make me sad."

After all that, Akua can't help but swoon with clasped hands under her chin and beating hearts in her eyes.

" _EEEP! Oh Moka, you made me fall in love with you all over agaaaaain!"_

Moka stops in front of Alucard and they exchange stares at each other.

Alucard grins, takes the cigarette out of his mouth with two fingers, and exhales some smoke.

"I don't suppose you're here to surrender that thing?"

Moka remains coldly expressionless.

"No, I suppose not." Alucard says with an annoyed tone as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm going to end this."

He puts the cigarette back in his mouth and looks at her with curiosity.

"I was wondering why you would come to me with the rosario. I'm curious, what exactly are planning to do with it?"

Though he had already determined that the rosary could not control him, Moka definitely has to be up to something. Otherwise, why would she bring it to him knowing that he needed to destroy it to awaken his main body?

 _She must have some sort of trick up her sleeve. The question is, what? Until I know that answer, I can't afford to be reckless. Not when I'm this close to achieving my goals._

"Huh, looks like he's hesitating."

{He's just being cautious.}

"Omote?"

{But be careful, Ura-chan. It won't be long before he attacks again.}

Moka exhales and calms herself. Though still confident, she cannot help but to be more than a little anxious with everything that's at stake. Omote's words however, helped ease her mind.

Both of them stare at one another, knowing that whoever moved first would be the one at a disadvantage. The wind blows between them. It's a nice cooling breeze. The kind that would be welcome on a hot beach.

After a minute though…

CRASH!

CRUMBLE!

…Several of Alucard's large tentacles erupt from the ground all around Moka and attack her. She then…

RAAAGH!

CRUNCH!

…Kicks the one in front of her backwards and runs up its body. When she reaches the tip she jumps up, does a flip, and brings her foot down towards Alucard.

" _Alucard!"_

He smirks at her.

"I win."

As he is about to unleash countless more tentacles upon Moka since she cannot possibly dodge them in midair…

" _What…?"_

…She disappears.

Now in a near-panic, his eyes widen and he turns around but finds nothing behind him. He turns back around and…

 _KABASH!_

…Receives Moka's kick that…

 _BOOM!_

…sends him into the ground, face first.

" _Know your place!"_

Moka quickly looks back and sees Kurumu with Mizore still holding her up but looking a little better than before and waving at her.

{Ah, Kurumu must've cast some kind of illusion on him!}

Moka breathes a sigh of relief.

 _Guess I delayed and bought just enough time for someone to recover and help end this. And since they're both looking better now, Tsukune must out of danger. Thank goodness!_

With a renewed vigor and hope, she grabs Alucard, lifts his upper body up until he's on his knees, and…

 _What…? What happened…?_

" _Here you go, Omote!"_

STAB!

…Jabs the rosary into Alucard's chest as far as it can go.

Moka stands there as Alucard looks down at it and starts laughing.

AHAHAHAHAHA!

"This was it…? This was your big plan? This is what you had planned all along…?"

He begins to reach for it.

"…I'm disappointed in-"

DOKI!

His body suddenly freezes and he feels like his heart is being squeezed in a vice.

AHUH!

With his body racked in pain, he looks up at Moka with a confused expression only to see her looking coldly down at him.

"… _Moka…! What did you…?"_

She looks down at him with her icy stare.

"Absolutely nothing; I'm not the one doing this to you."

Unsure of what she means, Moka starts fading from his sight. Everything becomes white all around him.

* * *

 **An Unknown White Space**

"What…? Where is this…?"

{This is inside the rosary, Alucard-san.}

Before him appears a glowing maiden with beautiful pink hair who slowly approaches him, seemingly floating. His eyes widen at her sight.

"…It can't be… Akasha…? But, you're dead…!"

The maiden remains expressionless.

{I'm not my mother. I'm the outer one, Omote Moka.}

Seeing that he was mistaken, Alucard manages to quickly calm himself down.

"You're a fool for coming to me. You both are. As soon as I kill you the seal will be—"

He notices that he can't move at all in this space and she speaks again in a cold tone.

{No, you're the fool for failing to realize your situation until now. You see, out there, you might control be able to control everything around you. But in here…}

He sees the whiteness surrounding him starting to eat away and swallow up his body.

{…In here, I'm in control.}

He looks at her with intense defiance and hate in his eyes and she returns the same look in hers.

"This won't work! You can't kill me! This is pointless! You should just let me destroy the seal and spare your friends all this pain and suffering that they're going through because of you!"

Though he struck right at the doubts and worry that were plaguing her mind and heart, she stands firm.

{Even if I can't kill you, I can still at least buy the others some time.}

"This is futile! The world belongs to me now!"

{You're in _my_ world now, Alucard-san… _and you'll pay for what you did to Tsukune!}_

" _YOUUUUUUUUU!"_

* * *

 **The Floating Garden**

On the outside, Alucard is writhing around in agony while grunting and yelling all the while. Moka meanwhile, continues to watch him with her cold, merciless eyes.

"Suffer, go ahead suffer in my sister's hell, you bastard. Just try to kill her now, if you can."

" _Mokaaa-saaaaan!"_

She feels someone grab her from behind and start rubbing her face against her back. Moka knows who it is and half closes her eyes with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hello, Akua nee-san."

" _I love you!_ _I love you!_ _I love you!_ _I love you!_ _I love you!_ _I love you more than anything in the world, my dearest Mokaaa-saaaaan!"_

As Moka tries to peel Akua off of her, Kokoa slowly staggers towards them.

"Onee-sama…"

Hearing her voice filled with so much pain and sorrow, both sisters look at the crying Kokoa who looks up at Moka before suddenly dashing to her, throwing her arms around her and crying like a baby.

" _Hey! We're trying to have a moment here! Do you mind?"_ An annoyed Akua yells from behind Moka.

Moka simply throws her hand up to tell Akua to be quiet before putting both hands around her baby sister to comfort her, knowing that it would take something very serious to put Kokoa into that kind of state.

As Moka is about to ask her about it though...

KABOOM!

[Alarms going off]

…The garden shifts and tilts, causing the three girls to fall to the ground. To make matters worse, they are descending even faster towards the human city and Alucard's true body is becoming more active! One thought immediately comes to Moka's mind.

" _Omote…!"_

She gets up and rushes to Alucard's body where she had left the osary lodged in Alucard's chest. She finds him motionless on his side and flips him over. His body seemingly deflates like a balloon and she momentarily jumps back. Seeing nothing more happen, she looks for and finds her rosary right where she left it and picks it up.

"Omote, are you there?"

{Haa…haa… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Ura-chan. …He somehow managed to escape from me.}

 _She sounds exhausted! Is she okay?_

"Are you alright?"

{I'll be…just fine…}

CRASH!

A large, toothed tentacle erupts out of the ground right under Moka's feet. Before she knew it, Moka…

CHOMP!

…Had already been swallowed by it, but…

SLISH! SLISH! SLISH!

…It's sliced to bits by Akuha.

Another one just like the last shoots up to devour Moka, only to…

BASH!

…Be put in its place.

With more coming at her, she…

BAM!

…Kicks another on the left side, sending into another and…

WHAM!

…Kicking another straight up until it points towards the sky with its blood spurting everywhere. With even more coming at her, she sees some of them skewered by iron feathers, others are shredded in a hail of ice, while the rest start attacking each other.

Looking over to the side, she sees the three of them there with Kurumu still leaning on Mizore and Rubi standing next to them. All three of them are breathing hard.

 _Rubi-san! Mizore-san! Kurumu-san!_

Though they've all clearly been pushed far past their limits, a happy tear forms in her eye as Moka lands back on the ground with the rosary still in hand, Alucard groans in displeasure as he rebuilds his body yet again nearby.

" _This is ridiculous! It shouldn't be this hard to kill one little girl!"_

Moka looks at Alucard closely and notices that _he's_ breathing hard for a change.

"Looks like Omote did some damage to you before you ran away from her. What's the matter? Couldn't kill her after all?"

Alucard angrily glares at her in stony silence and Moka confidently smiles.

"Your silence is very telling."

{Ura-chan…if you can get me inside him again, I might be able to buy you some more time.}

"Are you nuts? I saw how much that took out of you!"

{…I'll be fine. I just…I just want to save everyone else for a change!}

Moka, who had been side-glancing down at her rosary while Omote spoke, looks up at Alucard and tormented between risking Omote or the others, makes a difficult grin.

Alucard guesses what she's thinking and is determined to keep the two women as far away from him as possible.

 _I need to watch Moka very carefully. If they can do that to me again, I might not be able to get away next time. I just barely got out of that alive the last time. I'm not going to underestimate Moka—no…BOTH Mokas again._

* * *

 **Floating Garden Control Room**

" _Ah, damn it!"_

With more alarms blaring in his ears, the Bus Driver desperately tries to regain control of the steering, but with Alucard's true body thrashing around even more and destroying more of the garden, it's becoming much harder to maintain control.

" _Mikogami, I hope you have everything ready down there! Cause we're coming down right now!"_

He reaches for a particular switch.

"Guess it's time to throw this switch. I just hope that the power supply lasts long enough."

* * *

 **Battling Alucard**

Aside from Alucard, everyone tries to stay on their feet as the garden violently shakes. Wanting to take advantage of the distraction, Alucard is about to launch another attack at Moka, Akua, and Kokoa (since she's there) when…

" _Jingen-tou!"_

…In anticipation of his move, Akua launched a preemptive attack on him and split him in half, yet again, to cover their next move.

" _That move is getting really old, Akua!"_

Moka lunges at him, but sees him smile. Sensing danger, she jumps back and just barely dodges more daggers coming up from the ground.

"You're not one to talk, Alucard! We're not seeing any new attacks coming from you either!"

Alucard then sends another toothed tentacle after her that she dodges.

"I only need one attack to kill you!"

Just then, the garden itself seemingly disappears from underneath them. They can now look down and see the sea directly below them!

Seeing it as well, Alucard furiously grunts.

 _It must be that cursed Nurarihyon! He activated the Garden's cloaking barrier! But what's he planning? It takes a lot of energy to maintain and I can't imagine there being very many sources of energy left undamaged after my true body's rampage. So it's merely a temporary measure if he could keep the Garden airborne but since it's crashing it's completely pointless which he has to know. So, what's he up to? **[*2]**  
_

Looking towards the human city that they're about to crash into, he sees something strange there. It looks like a glowing rip in space and they're heading right for it! His eyes widen as he realizes what it has to be.

 _A dimensional gap! NOOOOO!_

* * *

 **The Human City**

 **A Few Minutes Ago**

The wind fiercely blows as Mikogami stands atop a large skyscraper, watching as the Floating Garden drifts closer and closer to him. Having used his human world connections to evacuate the city under the pretense of a mass seaquake and tsunami drill, no humans remain to witness the never before attempted feat that he and his allies are about to pull off.

He addresses the two people behind him.

"It's time."

Hearing him give the signal, Tamanori and Fujiko Sendou (Yukari's parents) raise their wands and together with a large group of other witches and warlocks, they start chanting a spell that will open up a doorway between the human world and an extra-dimensional space previously created and prepared for the Floating Garden just in case it couldn't be stopped. Mikogami had approached their covenant beforehand for their assistance just in case things got that far, but it was Yukari who convinced them all in the end.

With the doorway now open directly in the Floating Garden's path and only the rubble and debris and people on top of the Garden visible, everyone watches as it slips into the doorway. Everyone in the coven then stops chanting and the doorway gradually shrinks and closes. If there had been a human nearby, all they would have seen would have been the glowing doorway as it swallows up floating junk before disappearing into nothing. The main event of Alucard's master plan has failed.

With his part there done, Mikogami turns around and thanks everyone for their assistance. Though most are now resting and breathing collective sighs of relief from their strenuous ordeal just now and patting each other's backs, Mikogami walks past them with Otonashi Sun following close behind.

"Come Otonashi, we'll make our way there right now."

She responds with her sketchbook.

RIGHT BEHIND YOU.

As they reach the edge of the roof, Mikogami says a quick chant that opens a doorway for them just two feet away from the ledge of the skyscraper in midair.

"I hope Alucard enjoys the other guests we have waiting for him over there, heh heh."

A fierce updraft blows upwards as they then both step off the building's roof and into the sealed space before it closes behind them.

* * *

 **Battling Alucard**

 **A Minute ago.**

As they all pass through the large doorway Alucard becomes enraged and yells outwards.

" _Damn you, Mikogami! You ruined it! You ruined my plan! My revenge! I know it was you! It has to be!"_

"It's over, Alucard-san."

With the male voice bringing him back to reality, he looks in front of him and sees Tsukune being propped up by Fong-Fong and Ling-Ling and everyone else standing around him.

"Your plan failed."

Alucard glares at him with murder in his eyes when…

SPLUUUSH!

…The Garden crashes into the lake in the sealed space, causing everyone to loss their footing and fall to the ground before…

CRUMBLE!

…Running aground.

After it comes to a stop, Tsukune and everyone else sit up and look around them in astonishment. It is a world much like the headmaster's paradise. The Garden crash-landed in a large lake of water and around it, mostly clear grassland with clumps of trees further out. It is mostly a world of beautiful green and blue.

"You will pay…"

Hearing Alucard's voice again brought him and everyone else back to reality.

" _YOU WILL ALL PAY!_

"Heh heh, temper temper, Alucard." Mikogami mockingly says as he arrives with Sun.

Alucard's eyes blaze with furry as he sees his old enemy once again in front of him.

" _YOU…!"_

Mikogami smiles.

"But not just, heh heh."

Suddenly sensing youki behind him, Alucard turns to his right just in time to…

BASH!

…Catch a fist to his face that sends him flying.

SCHREEEEE!

He stops his momentum and looks up to see a tall figure wearing a dark gray coat with an enormous amount of youki emanating from him and blood red eyes.

"Hello, Alucard. We've been expecting you."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Note #1:** In order to completely unseal his true body, he needs to destroy the rosary's seal and kill Moka (Omote).

* * *

 **Note #2:** Just as a reminder for everyone, _Nurarihyon = Bus Driver-san.  
_

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:** Holy crap! I had to type the word "tentacle" so often in this chapter (since there really is no other term I can use to describe those things) that I felt like a doujin artist, ugh. Anyway, this is my third story here and if you have not already, be sure to check out my first two. Do not forget to leave a review (My ego needs to feed!) when you do (trolls are not welcome though).

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. I would also appreciate it if everyone did not talk about potential spoilers or have back and forth discussions in their reviews as well. That is what the forum is for. Thank you.

* * *

Want to become one of my patrons and enjoy all the patron exclusive content available? Then subscribe to my patre0n page today! I go by same pen name there and have a link for it on my fictionpress profile page. See you there!


	2. The Bathory Family Arrives

The worst has been avoided, but the battle rages on. The crowning achievement for Alucard's plans to attack the humans has failed! For the first time in the battle, it has taken a major turn for the better. That said, it is by no means finished. Alucard is still very much alive and refuses to go down without a fight. Just as the floating garden was about to crash into the human city, Yukari's parents and the rest of their sect opened up a doorway in the garden's path to the sealed space that Mikogami had previously created as a last resort. After the floating garden crashed into the lake within the sealed space and ran aground, Tsukune and the rest stood before and prepared to fight the final battle with Alucard when he was suddenly and unexpectedly attacked by someone else.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Bathory Family Arrives**

 **The Floating Garden, inside Mikogami's Extra-Dimensional Space**

 **October 30, 2005**

"Expecting me…?" Alucard says as he angrily glares at his new opponent while he stands up. "And who are you?"

The man pulls back the hood of his cloak, revealing his dark blue military-style uniform, light skin, short blonde hair, and icy light blue eyes that seemingly pierce right through whoever he looks at. He unbuttons his cloak and lets it fall to the ground. He is tall, over six feet, good looking, well built and well dressed.

He looks down at Alucard with disgust.

"I am Henry Bathory, head of the Bathory Family. Perhaps you remember us, Alucard—or should I call you by your original and true name…Vlad Tepes, also known as Dracula."

Alucard's eyes fill with rage as he glares at him before he launches himself at him and attacks while screaming at him.

" _You! It was all your fault! Your traitorous family abandoned me when I needed them the most! I asked your family to honor our alliance and save my lands from destruction but you turned your backs on and abandoned me!"_

Henry manages to dodge all of his strikes before jumping back to get some distance between them. Alucard launches himself at him but Henry quickly raises his hand with the palm facing at him, creating a youjutsu shield between them. As soon as Alucard strikes the shield…

BOOM!

…There's an explosion that blows Alucard's right arm to bits, forcing him to leap back so he can regenerate and figure out what just happened.

To buy himself some time, Alucard has several dagger-like tentacles shoot out of the ground at Henry who quickly raises his hand with the palm facing outward to create a youjutsu shield all around him that upon contact…

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

…Explodes and causes all of the tentacles to rebound backwards as bits of them fly and splatter all around them.

Seeing that, Alucard is extremely surprised.

"Our family has advanced much since you saw us last. In particular, things such as this!"

Countless ice lances form all around Henry, much to Alucard's surprise.

"Since you like sharp objects so much, take this!"

Henry thrusts his hand forward and the ice lances start rapid firing towards Alucard who tries to either dodge or block them but ends up getting hit a few times before he runs out of ammo.

"Did you like that? Things have changed since you left Europe, especially in terms of our power and abilities. As for what you're griping about, lesson had to be learned. My family told you that coexistence with the humans was a folly and we were proven right. So blaming us for doing nothing as your realm burned because you failed to heed our words will not change the fact that we…were…right."

Though essentially backed into a corner, Alucard takes a deep breath and stands back up with a different air about him. He seems more calm and collected than before, more in control of himself.

"…You were right. Your family was absolutely right about coexistence with the humans being impossible."

He casually glances over at Henry with rage-filled eyes.

"Which is all the more reason why I shall avenge myself on the entire human race and watch as the world and everyone in it burns to ash!"

"You are an unsightly bastardization of our species who threatens to disrupt our very comfortable status quo and expose us to the humans which will then ignite a world-wide war between the two of us."

Henry raises his right hand straight up into the air.

"This, I cannot allow."

He quickly drops his hand and several other figures suddenly appear and charge at Alucard who attacks them with countless more tentacles.

As Alucard defends himself from his multiple attackers, Henry stands back as he watches and is joined by two others.

"Heh heh, you sure know how to make an entrance."

"Taking a break, Bathory-san? I thought you always boasted about being as strong as Shuzen Issa himself."

Mikogami and Touhou both stop and stand next to Henry.

"I didn't wish to deny the young warriors of my family the opportunity to gain some glory on the battlefield by helping to dispose of this abomination. That aside, question my strength again and I will rip your tongue out through your throat.

"Now now, no need to get violent. Come to think of it, where is your lovely sister? Is she well?"

"Ah, I almost forgot about her. Tell me, how has her youjutsu progressed?"

"For the last time, that's not what we call it! It's called _Blood Arts!"_

"But vampires are not the only ones that can do youjutsu. So isn't it the same thing?" Touhou points out.

"It's not the same!"

"Regardless of our opinions, how is your sister doing?" Mikogami changes the subject back to avoid any more nonconstructive talk.

Henry groans in displeasure but recollects himself.

"Charlotte is doing well and now nearly as powerful as yourself, Touhou; despite your age difference, you old pervert."

"Humph! You're just like all the other youngsters. No eye for romance."

A messenger runs up to Henry and does a quick bow of his head before speaking.

"Milord, your Nephew reports that the force sent to subjugate Alucard's true body has met with stiff resistance from both Alucard himself and scattered pockets of Fairy Tale survivors, but is progressing just as planned. It is only a matter of time."

"What of my sister? She's the ones that's supposed to be in charge of the subjugation force, not him."

"My apologies, milord. He told us that she had something to take care of and will join the subjugation force later."

"Very well, dismissed."

The man bows his head again runs off back in the direction he came from.

Henry then starts walking towards Alucard.

"Are you two old geezers coming?"

Mikogami and Touhou both follow towards what will hopefully be their final battle against Alucard.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Ago**

Nearby, Tsukune and the others are watching in amazement at the unexpected turn of events with Alucard being attacked by a tall and strong man that seems to have some kind of history with him. In any event, that meant that they could do something very important that they haven't been able to do—catch their breaths.

As they relax for a moment, a glowing seal suddenly appears on the ground in their midst and a figure appears to rise up from it as if raised up on top of an elevator. It is a woman wearing a long dark blue dress, tall with flowing golden hair that reaches down to her elbows. A stunningly beautiful woman.

In the midst of their confusion, the glowing subsides and she opens her eyes. She looks around at everyone as if searching for someone. Once she catches sight of Moka (Ura) however, she stops, and smiles.

"It has been too long, my dear."

Before anyone could say or do anything though, the woman thrusts her hands up together with the palms skyward and above them another glowing seal appears before rotating downward as it descends to the ground and enlarges to encompass everyone there. Though very confused, they try to escape but realize that they can't move their bodies. They're all completely paralyzed. Everyone's then appears to sink down into the seal before disappearing. It then loses its glow and disappears entirely.

* * *

 **A Grassy Plain, a Mile Away from the Floating Garden**

A large glowing seal appears on the ground and from it everyone emerges as if raised up on top of an elevator. After all of their bodies fully reappear, the seal fades away but everyone is still paralyzed.

The strange woman then starts walking towards Moka. Everyone tries to struggle and the ones that see the woman walking towards Moka desperately try to move to protect her but quickly realize that it's all in vain. None of them can take a single step. The woman stands in front of the now helpless Moka who angrily grits her teeth at the woman. The woman then places her hands on Moka's cheeks and smiles tenderly at her.

"You've grown up so much since we saw each other last, little Moka Doka."

""""""""… _Huh…?""""""""_

Everyone is understandably confused at this point, especially Moka.

"Don't you remember me? We saw each other sometimes when you were a child since your mother and I were such good friends. You always smiled and laughed whenever I called you by that pet I gave you when you were young, little Moka Doka."

Though still confused, Moka looks at her closely and deep into her eyes that looked like two dark blue pools of sapphires. It suddenly hits her and she finally recognizes her.

"…Oba…? Charlotte…oba-san…?" **[*1]**

While everyone else looks on and at each other not sure what to think, the woman pinches and pulls out Moka's cheeks.

"' _Oba-san?'_ I always told you to call me _'Onee-san!'"_

Everyone is now more confused than ever at the sight of Moka's face being seemingly rearranged and with her eyes watering up like that!

" _I'm sowwy! I'm sho sowwy!"_

Hearing Moka's distorted voice only adds to the situation and takes it to a whole new level.

" _I'm swo shorry, Onee-san!"_

"That's better."

She then let go of Moka's face which almost has to snap back into its original place. As Moka massages her aching face, Charlotte warmly smiles as she and Moka embrace each other with very happy and emotional expressions on their faces.

After a few seconds, the woman snaps her fingers behind Moka's back and everyone feels that they can move their feet again. As they glance at Moka at the woman while they continue to embrace each other, they sense that she's not an enemy, but still don't know what's going on.

After the two of them finally part from each other, Moka dries her eyes with her arm and they both turn towards the others and Moka starts explaining it to them.

"It's okay, everyone. I know this woman. She's not our enemy."

"Then who is she?" Yukari asks.

"Sorry about all that, everyone." The woman cheerfully answers with a smile. "My name is Charlotte Bathory. I was very close friends with Moka's mother, Akasha. I just needed a moment with Moka away from the battlefield and didn't need any of you panicking or trying to kill me."

She looks at Akua in particular.

" _Why are you looking me when you say that?"_ Akua yells in protest.

For the next few seconds, everyone looks at Akua in silence and are thinking the same thing.

" _What?"_

"As I just said, my name is Charlotte Bathory and I was a very dear friend of Moka's mother, Akasha."

" _Don't just ignore me like that!"_

Charlotte continues despite Akua's further protest.

"We originally met when your father introduced her to everyone at one of our family dinner parties. Everyone was captivated by her stunning beauty and warm aura, including myself."

Charlotte quietly giggles to herself as she remembers that night.

"I remember how livid your father became that night when he overheard someone proposing marriage to your mother."

" _Seriously?"_ Moka asks, astonished.

Charlotte giggles out loud as she nods her head and answers.

"After she revealed that his was actually the fourth proposal she had already turned down that night, not counting the one that had proposed twice, he absolutely refused to let her out of his sight for the rest of the party. He was always so overprotective of your mother and you. He always just had to interfere with all my attempts at matchmaking for you. Incidentally, are you seeing anyone right now? My son is around your age, single, strong, and _very_ handsome. You two were so cute when you played together as children."

Moka is completely dumbfounded by everything she'd just been told and is utterly speechless. Around her, so is everyone else…mostly.

" _NO! No! No!_ _No!_ _No!_ _No!_ _No!"_ Akua very strongly objects as she dashes to and throws her arms around and buries her face in the now embarrassed Moka's waist. _"You can't have her! Moka-san belongs to me and me alone! I'm never giving her up to anyone!"_

Everyone just stares at Akua in awkward silence.

"Sh-sh-she doesn't belong to you either, d-desu!"

Akua shoots Yukari her trademark icy death-glare who immediately jumps behind Tsukune.

"S-s-so there!"

A few more awkward seconds later, and…

"Pfff! Buwahahaha!"

… Charlotte breaks the silence by bursting out laughing.

"It seems that both then and now, you're very much loved, little Moka."

"I-I guess…" She says, embarrassed at all the attention she's getting.

"So, are you currently seeing anyone?" Charlotte asks again with clasped hands beside her cheek and a suggestive smile.

"Eh-ehhh…"

Moka is unsure how she should respond to her question.

"No but that dopey loser over there wants to marry her!" Akua shouts (thankfully) in Chinese while pointing at Tsukune.

"I see." Charlotte replies as she looks him over.

"Huh? See what? _What's everyone talking about?"_ A very confused Tsukune shouts while pointing at himself.

"G-gee, I-I wonder…" An extremely embarrassed Moka quietly answers as she looks away to hide both that and her very red face.

"I see, so little Moka prefers the cute ones, huh?" Charlotte says in Hungarian while looking directly at Moka who then panics.

"I-I-I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" She declares with her face turned away yet again.

 _Just how many times do I have to hide my face today? This is too much!_

Everyone else looks at each other in bewilderment since none of them know what she's saying.

 _Geez! Why is everyone saying all weird things about Tsukune and myself! I'm glad that they're saying them in languages that no one else can understand, but still…!_

"I have enjoyed our little chat immensely, Moka. I only wish we had more time to catch up with one another. But unfortunately, duty calls, I fear."

Charlotte turns to Moka and taps her rosary that she's holding in her hand and causes it to glow as it opens, just as it did for Touhou Fuhai before.

"I will however, leave you with a parting gift."

She swiftly makes some adjustments within the seal and closes it back up again.

"What did you…?" Moka tries to ask.

Before she can finish what she's saying however, Charlotte hugs her closely. After which, she kisses her check and happily smiles at her. She then thrusts her left hand up with the palm skyward and above it another glowing seal appears before rotating downward as it descends to the ground but this time it encompass only herself.

"Your battle has ended, ours has already begun and I have a duty to perform."

" _Wait!"_ Moka pleads with her.

She then starts to sink down into the seal.

" _Don't—!"_

"Stay safe, little Moka Doka."

"…Go…"

She disappears into the seal and it loses its glow before disappearing entirely. Moka meanwhile, sinks to her knees in despair.

"Charlotte…oba…-san…"

* * *

 **On top of the Floating Garden**

In the midst of the ongoing battle against Alucard's true body, a large glowing seal appears on the ground and from it Charlotte emerges as if raised up on top of an elevator. After her body fully reappears, the seal fades away. Near her, a young, clean-cut man in a dark blue military-style uniform, light skin, short blonde hair, light brown eyes, sees and runs to her.

"Mother! You arrived just in time!"

"What is it, Jonathan?"

"We're trying to reseal Alucard's true body but he's proving to be much more powerful than we had anticipated. They need your power to completely reseal him."

Charlotte nods and Jonathan leads her to the others that are still trying to reseal Alucard, but to no avail. Nearby, their warriors continue to fight off Alucard's tentacle attacks and those of the remaining Fairy Tale troops that ended up getting trapped on the garden and are now fighting for their lives since they're now caught between Alucard who wants to eat them and the Bathory Family who intends to not leave any Fairy Tale survivors.

Once she joins the others from the family that are attempting to reseal his body with youjutsu at a distance, she adds her power to theirs while Jonathan stands guard nearby.

As she is doing that, a large tentacle erupts out of the ground and towers over them before…

KABOOM!

…Crashing back down on top of them and starts thrashing around everywhere in an attempt to kill them. Finding herself on the ground after being knocked back from the initial crash, Charlotte looks up and witnesses as one family member after another is either crushed or eaten alive.

"My family…"

" _Mother!"_ A frantic Jonathan yells as he rushes to her side. _"Are you alright?"_

He helps her up and is relieved when he sees that she's miraculously unscathed. Just then, she notices that same tentacle right above and about to crush them! With no time to evade, she swiftly thrust her hands towards it and…

BONG!

…Created a protective barrier for them just in time, causing the giant tentacle to ricochet backwards several meters before crashing back downwards.

Seeing it coming and knowing that Charlotte's barrier couldn't take another massive hit like that, Jonathan grabs her and…

CRASH!

…Quickly pulls her to safety.

Seeing the tentacle swing across towards them, Charlotte sets up multiple barriers this time. One protective barrier in front of them and a set of barriers facing sideways in front of that. Once the tentacle reaches the set of sideways barriers, it is cut in numerous places like sliced ham and the tentacle stub flails around but just short of the two. **[*2]**

Charlotte breathes a sigh of relief while Jonathan grabs and pulls her away…

SCRAAAAAPE!

…Just in time to save them both from the regrown tentacle's sweeping attack at them.

"Be careful, mother. Those things can regenerate at an unbelievable rate! Cutting them doesn't work because of that."

The giant tentacle sweeps back towards them and as Charlotte is about to put a defensive barrier, she senses that there's one already there, though different.

BONG!

The tentacle is deflected and carried away by its own momentum.

"What in the world…?" A confused Jonathan asks before he hears something. "Singing…?"

They both turn around to see a young looking girl with short dark hair, feathered white wings, and wearing a polka-dotted sun dress with the face of an angel. Before they can say anything though, the tentacle that was just deflected whips back towards them but this time two blurry figures dart part them. The first…

" _Empty Fist-Hole Puncher!"_

…Blows it back while the second…

"Take this!"

…Knocks it back with a flurry of powerful punches.

Looking at the three of them, the dark-haired man of the group gave them a thumbs up with his back turned.

"Leave this fight to us. You hurry up and seal this guy away already."

While the others stand against that thing, Charlotte and Jonathan make good their escape, though hear the two men start to bicker.

"You're just trying to act cool in front of Sun-sempai, aren't you? You dirty boob fanatic!"

"Shut up! You damn lolicon!"

* * *

 **A Grassy Plain, Half of a Mile Away from the Garden**

Tsukune and everyone else, with Moka in the lead, make their way back to the garden as fast as they can. Despite being told that their battle was now over and they can rest, they can't do that knowing that their friends and family are still risking their lives fighting in that battle. They just can't abandon the people they care about no matter what anyone else says.

"Slow down, Moka!" Kurumu shouts to her. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Moka is ahead of the group and once again quickly outpacing them.

"I need to hurry! Charlotte oba-san was my mother's best friend! She's like family to me! And now she's in danger because of _me!_ I can't do nothing! I need to go and help her!"

" _Look around you, Moka!"_

Kurumu motions for her to look at everyone else around them.

"Everyone's exhausted and wounded. We've all been forced to push far beyond our limits. I know your obaa-san is important to you, but this is nuts!"

Moka then gets right in Kurumu's face.

" _What are you saying? That I should just abandon Charlotte oba-san? What about everyone else that are still fighting and maybe dying over there! Don't you care about them anymore? Do you want them all to die?"_

SLAP!

Without warning, Kurumu slapped Moka across her face as hard as she could and everyone else is shocked by her action. Akua glares at Kurumu and starts walking towards her when she feels someone grabbing her arm and looks behind her to see Tsukune desperately trying to hold her back. He can barely stand on his own, but is still using ounce of his remaining strength to restrain her. Akua's first thought is to kill him, but Moka had already made it clear that doing so would make Moka hate her which reminds her of the last fight she had with Jasmine just before she ran off to her brutal death. Not wanting to chance history repeating itself, she stays put.

" _How can you ask that? I don't want anyone to die! I want to save the others too! But at the pace you're leading us at, you're going to exhaust everyone so badly that we'll all be completely useless by the time we get there! You're still able to fight and have so much energy left because you haven't been fighting tooth and nail the entire time like the rest of us have been! We've all almost died at least once today to save you! So slow it down for everyone else already!"_

The clearly drained Kurumu takes several deep breaths as she waits for Moka to respond. The air is so heavy that between them that not even Ling-Ling wants to make another "I'm already joke" crack about what Kurumu said. Before that happens though, Tsukune starts groaning in great pain and falls to his knees grasping his right arm. Kurumu instantly rushes to his side.

" _What's wrong with him?"_

Yukari quickly checks him and notices that the monsterificaion of his body is slowly increasing.

"I think something is causing the shinso blood inside him to act up again! I'm not sure how much more the holy lock or his body can take!"

" _Can't you do anything for him?"_ Kurumu desperately pleads.

"The lock's breaking apart and I don't know how to fix the lock! Only Touhou Fuhai or the headmaster can do that! If we knew why it was happening then we might be able to do something about it!"

"Guys, I think I know what that is." Mizore says and then points in front of them.

Ahead of them not too far away, they see several grotesque monsters coming towards them. They're all obviously Gyokuro's failed ghouls that had fallen off of the garden when it crashed.

" _Those things are seriously freaky!"_ Fong-Fong panics.

" _I hate those disgusting things!"_ Kurumu yells.

"Oh my, this isn't good." Ling-Ling comments.

" _Oh no! They must've been attracted to the shinso blood inside Tsukune and their proximity to him is what's causing Tsukune blood to go out of control!"_ Rubi shouts.

"Then all we have to do is to destroy them, right?" Moka plainly asks as she steps forward.

" _What in the world are you doing, Moka?"_ Kurumu shouts.

Without looking back, Moka replies.

"Thank you, Kurumu. I was acting on my own selfish emotions and desires with no regard for anyone else. I really am the worst, aren't I? And after you and everybody came here to risk your lives to save me. But that ends now. So, thank you."

Kurumu breathes a sigh of relief.

 _I'm so glad she doesn't want to kill me now!_

Moka closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes as she mentally prepares herself and opens them again.

"This will be my fight alone!"

"No, it won't be, Moka-san." Akua declares as she stands back-to-back with Moka. "Anyone who tries to harm my precious Moka-san has to die."

The two of them both exchange a silent nod with each other and surges forward right at the ghouls.

" _Jigen-tou!"_

Akua unleashes a slicing wave at the enemy while Moka leaps up, then brings her foot down on the head of the lead ghoul.

" _Know your place!"_

* * *

 **On top of the Floating Garden**

Charlotte and Jonathan are catching their breaths behind a broken wall.

"This is bad, mother. Alucard's more powerful than we thought and most of the resealing team can no longer continue. How are we supposed to seal him away now?"

Charlotte thinks hard and long and realizes so many of the resealing team dead or otherwise incapacitated that there's only one option left to them and despairs. With trembling lips, she stands up.

"Mother…?"

"I'm sorry, son. With the rest of the team gone, there's only one way left to reseal Alucard. I was hoping that it wouldn't be necessary, but those hopes are dashed now."

"What are you talking about?"

Jonathan tries to get up but realizes that he can't. His legs are seemingly frozen in place. Charlotte leans down to him and kisses his cheek as if it were the last she'll ever give him. She stands up again with watery eyes and starts walking away. All the while, Jonathan repeatedly calls out to her.

"What's going on? What're you doing? Mother!"

Fully resolved for what she's about to do, she does her best to hold back her tears as her son continues to plead to her while struggling against the paralysis youjutsu she had cast on him to no avail.

Once she's a safe distance away, she starts casting the resealing youjutsu on Alucard's true body again.

 _It happened last time so it should happen again._

Seconds later, another tentacle erupts from the ground in response and attacks her, just as she knew it would.

" _Mother! No! Run! Run away! I can't lose you too!"_

As it lunges to attack her, to her son's horror, Charlotte stands perfectly still and closes her eyes.

 _I'm so sorry about everything, Jonathan. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day._

She looks up and sees the inside of its gaping mouth.

 _Looks like I'll be joining you after all, Aka-chan._

" _MOTHER!"_

CHOMP!

Seconds after watching his mother getting eaten alive the paralyses binding him disappears and Alucard gradually becomes less and less active. Believing that they had won, everyone starts cheering at their victory. Jonathan however, sinks to his knees before pounding at the ground with his fists as he cries out loud for the loss of his much beloved mother.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Note 1:** Oba-san means Aunt.

* * *

 **Note 2:** She basically used an inferior version of Fuhai's Jigen-Tou since it is only stationary meaning that the enemy has to run into it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank God the fighting with Alucard's true body is over! If I never have to type the word "tentacle" ever again it will be too soon! Wait… Damn it! I typed it again!

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. I would also appreciate it if everyone did not talk about potential spoilers or have back and forth discussions in their reviews as well. That is what the forum is for. Thank you.

* * *

Want to become one of my patrons and enjoy all the patron exclusive content available? Then subscribe to my patre0n page today! I go by same pen name there and have a link for it on my fictionpress profile page. See you there!


	3. The Battle Finally Ends

Alucard's true body has been resealed, but at a price. Charlotte Bathory, a close friend of Moka's mother, Akasha, chose to sacrifice herself to reseal Alucard, just as Akasha did years before. That however, did not automatically bring the battle to an end. The battle rages still. Near the garden, Moka along with Akua desperately fight the remnants of Gyokuro's _Black Parade_ since everyone else with them is too injured, exhausted, or both. Meanwhile, back on the garden, Charlotte Bathory's son, Jonathan, still sits in a daze after having watched his dear mother sacrifice her life by allowing herself to be eaten. At the same time, Fuhai, Mikogami, and Henry Bathory all continue to fight Alucard in what they hope will be their final battle against him.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Battle Finally Ends**

 **On top of the Floating Garden, inside Mikogami's Extra-Dimensional Space**

 **October 30, 2004**

Alucard continues to fight a seemingly endless battle against his old enemies, the two remaining _Dark Lords and_ a number of opponents that while unable to come close to comparing against him, were still strong enough to fight him and survive if only for a short time until another quickly replaced them. As the fight drags on however, he notices something amiss. His true body, that has been struggling to completely unseal itself and fully awaken, now appears to be slipping back into slumber.

" _What is this?"_ He demands. _"What have you done to my body?"_

The others also sense the change in Alucard's true body and Henry Bathory smirks at him in triumph as he gloats.

"It appears that my sister and the rest of our family have succeeded in resealing your unsightly body, Alucard."

Alucard furiously glares at him.

"…You… After all that talk about being right back then, you would save the humans now…?"

"Tch. Have you gone deaf at your old age? I don't care about lowly humans. Only maintaining the status quo that you're trying to spoil for all of us."

"Face it Alucard, you've lost." The disrobed Mikogami firmly tells him as he steps toward Alucard. "You stay back, Fuhai. Any more than this and you won't even be able to return to your short, old, 2-D otaku self."

Touhou Fuhai, who is currently in his younger, more powerful form, yells at his comrade.

" _I don't want to hear that from the guy that wears a dress most of the time!"_

" _A dress…?"_ Mikogami is now suddenly sitting on the ground and holding his knees with a really gloomy aura emanating from him. _"Somebody said it! It's not a dress! It's a robe! A robe I tell you!"_

Henry glances at the two and then looks away with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

 _And they're supposed to be the renowned Dark Lords…?_

"Unacceptable…"

Everyone notices a sudden spike in Alucard's youki and raises their guard.

" _THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!"_ He yells with blood red eyes.

Now backed into a corner and desperate, Alucard is now throwing everything he has left into one final attack. Alucard raises his clenched fist into the air and then brings it crashing down to the ground…

BOOM!

….Shattering and causing it to cave into the inside of the garden. Everyone tries to jump back and out of the way as best they can, with mixed results. After landing next to Henry and still in his disrobed berserker form, Mikogami looks up and manages to catch Fuhai in his arms just in time.

"Nice catch, Mikogamiiiii-!"

Thud!

He intentionally dropped Fuhai.

"It's a robe, you decrepit 2-D otaku."

Mikogami then steps over him as Fuhai loudly complains and walks towards the edge of the gaping hole in the ground, leaving a now pissed Fuhai behind. Henry meanwhile is urgently directing the remaining members of his family that are still present to start searching for the others that could not get away in time and fell into the hole before storming towards Mikogami.

" _What happened? I thought he was going to attack us!"_

Mikogami crouches down as he stares down the large hole.

"It appears his intent wasn't to attack us, but to escape. Very clever."

" _What? There where did he flee to?"_ Henry demands as walks up next to Mikogami.

Mikogami sighs and stands up while Henry loses his patience.

" _Answer me, damn you! Several members of my family are now unaccounted for and Alucard getting away!"_

He looks at Henry with a straight face and plainly answers him.

"I don't know. But he can't go far. Not so long as he's trapped in this sealed space."

Henry angrily groans to himself, but tries to calm down.

"Why are you so calm about this? I thought you wanted to kill him once and for all!"

"We do, but having fought him 200 years ago, we know to be wary and not hasty."

Mikogami's gaze becomes downcast and his mod solemn.

"We lost many good comrades because of that…too many…far, far too many."

Sensing the sincerity in his voice, Henry orders his people to begin searching for Alucard as well, but to not engage him by themselves. He then turns back to Mikogami.

"We will find him. Then the honor of killing him will be ours and ours alone."

"Just so long as he's permanently dealt with this time, I don't care who does it." Fuhai states as he joins the other two. "Otherwise, how could we ever face the countless friends and allies that died fighting him 200 years ago?"

He exchanges glances with Mikogami and they both nod together in agreement.

"For our old comrades."

"And for Akasha."

Mikogami and Fuhai firmly clasp hands as they stare at each other with determination in their eyes.

"Once we locate him we'll descend upon him posthaste and end him." Henry plainly declares. "After that, you two can continue you man-crush moment."

"" _IT'S NOT A MAN-CRUSH!""_ Both of them loudly protest.

* * *

 **Near the Floating Garden**

" _Know your place!"_

CRASH!

Moka finishes off another member of Gyokuro's Black Parade and shakily stands up to look around her for any signs of any more enemies. Seeing none, she relaxes a little and takes deep breaths while Akua does the same a short distance away. It was a more taxing fight than she had been expecting. While the creature's attacks varied in strength, they were far tougher and harder to defeat than expected.

A short distance away, Kokoa sits while holding her legs close to her body with her head buried in her knees so no one could see her sobbing. After the last fight started, she had joined her other two sisters and fought alongside them, but what nobody else seemed to notice was that she was crying the whole time, agonizing over having to kill her dear sister, Kahlua. The guilt and sadness of it all was crushing her. That's when she felt it. A steady hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kokoa…"

She looks up with her reddened eyes to see Tsukune standing next to her with a reassuring smile.

"You're not alone. Never forget that."

Overwhelmed by her emotions, Kokoa…

"…"

…Sweeps Tsukune leg from under him, causing him to…

" _Eh!"_

…Fall down.

"Gah!"

 _That Stupid human boy!_

" _Hey!"_ Kurumu, who was a short distance behind him, loudly protests as she rushes to Tsukune's side. _"What're you doing to poor Tsukune? Can't you see he's still hurt?"_

" _Then he should mind his own business!"_

Kokoa then notices that Tsukune is having a hard time moving and even breathing.

 _This doesn't make any sense… Why was his hand so steady and strong when he put it on my shoulder just a second ago? And why did he look alright before if he's really hurt that badly?_

"Don't get up Tsukune!"

Kurumu sits down, puts his head on her lap and lovingly caresses him.

"Just stay right there. I'll take care of you."

No longer having the strength to get up again, Tsukune surrenders himself to the epic softness of Kurumu's thighs and passes out cold.

While embracing his head, Kurumu starts speaking.

"You shouldn't hurt others just because you are in pain yourself, you know."

Kokoa is completely blindsided by her words that all hit her bullseye so she angrily lashes out at her.

" _Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"_

Kurumu looks up and right into Kokoa's eyes with such intensity that it surprises her.

"I'm a succubus. We know all about feelings and emotions and can easily sense them in others if we want to. You've been sad ever since you joined us again on the garden. If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine. That's your problem. But don't take it out on Tsukune! He was worried about you. He saw you crying when you were fighting just now."

Kokoa is astounded by her words.

 _He saw me…? He actually saw me crying while he was like that?_

" _I-I-I wasn't crying!"_

"Then why are your cheeks so wet?"

Realizing that to be the case, Kokoa quickly tries to dry them off in embarrassment.

"Even as beat up and exhausted as he was and busy dealing with his own problems from his blood going out of control and causing him great pain thanks to those ugly creatures on top of all that, he still noticed that you were crying and was concerned for your well-being. So he put on a brave face and came over to reassure and comfort you. He ignored his own problems to help you with yours, for _your_ sake."

Kurumu looks down at Tsukune's sleeping face and runs her fingers through his hair before looking back up at Kokoa.

"And this is how you thank him…?"

"Well… Um… Ehh… Umm… Humph!"

Kokoa tries to answer but the words just can't come out. Frustrated, she gets up and storms off.

 _Baka! Baka! Baka! That baka succubus! Trying to make me feel guilty about that dumb human sticking his nose into my business! Not gonna happen! Never!_

Kokoa walks towards her two sisters who are telling Rubi and the others that they will continue on back to the Floating Garden by themselves. Wanting to go with her sister and get away from everyone else, especially Tsukune, Kokoa volunteers to go as well. She then calls Kou-chan, who was busy catching his own breath lying on the ground, after he lands on her shoulder she sprints to catch up to her sisters who are clearly in a hurry. With so many things on their minds however, neither of them noticed how strangely silent Kokoa was the whole way back.

* * *

 **The Floating Garden**

Jonathan continues to stare at the ground with a blank expression on his face as if the world had just ended. Though everything around him is still chaotic, the situation is gradually clearing up. Nearby, other members of his family are treating their wounded and searching for everyone still missing. That's when though unseen, he senses three people walking towards him from behind and hears two of them fighting each other like cats and dogs.

" _I told you already! Stop trying to look cool in front of Sun-sempai!"_

" _I don't need to act! Anything would look cool when beside a loli-loving birdbrain like you!"_

" _Flea-bitten mongrel!"_

" _Feather duster!"_

Sun stops and writes something in her sketchbook.

[WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!]

" _He started it!"_

" _Like hell I did!"_

She then writes something else.

[I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT. JUST STOP IT!]

" _Tell him to stop! He's the one that won't it go!"_

" _You damn liar! I'll-"_

Haiji and Gin grow very quiet as they both notice Sun take a very deep breath. Both men then immediately fall into the dogeza positions. **[*1]**

"" _WE'RE SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE US!""_

If he had been watching that comical scene behind him, Jonathan would've seen Sun bend down and gently pat both men's heads with a soft smile, as if to say that she forgave them. But he was not interested. He was not in the mood.

* * *

A minute later, the three people are all standing right next to him. They all try to get his attention, but all fail. He just continues to stare at the ground, unmoving, unresponsive. Sun then writes something in her sketchbook and puts it in front of him.

[ARE YOU HURT?]

Still nothing.

[SHOULD WE GET SOMEONE?]

Jonathan then sighs and looks straight down.

"…It probably wouldn't do any good. There's no guarantee they would heal me even if I were injured."

Confused, Sun writes something else.

[?]

"…It's complicated."

The three of them all look at each other in bewilderment. They then look around and notice that despite people running all over them, none of his family members were coming anywhere near them. No, not _them_ —but _him._

Just then, an unmistakably exhausted bat with a few visible wounds as well staggers as it flaps to Jonathan before crashing into his lap. It had obviously seen better days.

"I was wondering where you were." Jonathan says as he gently pets the bat. "Looks like you're done too, little buddy."

The little bat painfully groans in response.

Jonathan then unbuttons his shirt and wraps the bat up in it before setting it back in his lap.

"I want to thank you for your help earlier during the battle." He says while staring down at his bat. "You probably saved our lives."

Sun writes in her sketchbook.

[WE'RE GLAD TO HELP.]

[WE JUST WISH WE COULD'VE SAVED YOUR MOTHER AS WELL.]

[BUT WE WERE TOO FAR AWAY AND TOO PREOCCUPIED AT THE TIME.]

[WE'RE SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS.]

After seeing her message on the fourth page, Jonathan thanked her for her concern and told her that it was okay. That it was his mother's decision and he was just glad it wasn't all in vain.

* * *

Feeling really awkward about the conversation they're having, Gin and Haiji look around and Gin sees a few people quickly coming towards them and recognizes them.

"Uh oh…"

"What?"

"I know that look. She's not in a good mood right now."

"Huh? What are you-?"

Haiji turns around and sees Moka storming right to them with Kokoa at her side. He then takes off running towards her.

" _My precious loooooliiiii!"_

"…Kou-chan, Battle Hammer."

As soon as Haiji gets close…

SMASH!

…Kokoa swats him to the side and he rolls along the ground for several yards before stopping.

"Now's not a good time…" She tells him, making sure her irritated tone masks the underlying sadness in her voice.

Haiji, sensing that something was amiss with Kokoa, gets back up and stares after her with a confused look on his face and feels a little bad for her.

 _That's odd. What could've happened to Kokoa to make her like that? The poor girl. She's so grief-stricken that she doesn't even want me to comfort her. Well, I can't give up now! I need to be there for my precious loli and—!_

Just then though, he notices a third girl.

 _A small loli with wavy black hair, a child-like face, and perfect flatness! She's the perfect loli! The loli of all loli's!_

" _MOOOOOEEEEE!"_

Nobody pays any attention to him until he suddenly appears right behind Akua who he immediately picks up like a little child and then rubs his cheek against hers as he princess carries her.

" _What the-? Put me down! How dare you handle me in an overly familiar manner such as this!"_

" _Now that I've found you I'll never let you go!"_

 _This is heaven!_

" _Why you-!"_

She raises her arm to cut him in half when…

SMACK!

…Moka kicks him in the face, sending him flying backwards and causing him to…

"Waaah!"

Thud!

…Drop Akua on her butt.

"Owowow!"

As Akua massages her butt, Moka continues on.

"We don't have time for this foolishness."

"W-wait! Moka-san!"

Akua gets up and runs after Moka, forgetting about Haiji who is now out cold several yards away, but with a very big happy smile on his face.

* * *

Moka walks to Sun and tells her that she's glad that they're all alright and asks about Charlotte.

Sun and Gin both get very uncomfortable looks on their faces as they try to look away. That's when she hears another voice.

"You're too late, Idős Hölgy. **[*2]**

"What was that?" Moka asks, confused. "Wait, that name sounds familiar. Where do I know you from?"

She walks over to Jonathan and crouches down beside him.

"I vaguely remember a boy that used to call me that when I was little. Are you him?"

"Been a long time, Idős Hölgy. But now's isn't really the time to catch up with each other."

"What do you mean? Where's Charlotte obaa-san?"

Jonathan looks down with tears in his eyes. He then steels himself and looks straight ahead.

"She's gone... Our original plan went astray and we couldn't seal him that way...so she used herself as a medium to seal him from the inside and…was devoured. My mother's dead."

"She…she's…dead…?"

Moka sinks to her knees in despair and stares at the ground.

"Charlotte baa-san…"

Moka falls face first to the ground and starts sobbing. Unsure of what they should do, everyone else just stays quiet as Moka cries her eyes out.

* * *

A short distance away, Mikogami, Fuhai, and Henry are all watching them.

"So that's Bloodriver's daughter, huh?" Henry plainly says. "Excellent breeding and naturally very powerful. If someone such as her married into my family…"

"Good luck with that, hehehe."

"Heh heh, not likely. Besides, she already has someone she's interested in."

"So? Accidents happen all the time."

"I wouldn't underestimate that boy if I were you. I did, once, and it nearly cost me my life."

"That would also violate our agreement and I think we can all agree as to the importance of it since we never want to see Alucard rise ever again."

Henry groans at them.

"Very well. You've made your point. The last thing I want is for this abomination to awaken yet again."

Just then, one of the Bathory's troops runs up to Henry and reports in.

"What is it?"

"I regret to inform you that we cannot locate Alucard anywhere."

"What?"

"We've searched everywhere for him but couldn't find him. We're sweeping all of the cleared areas again and will inform you of our progress, milord!"

Though clearly not happy about the news, Henry dismisses the messenger and turns back to look at Moka and the others.

"We're inside a sealed space that Mikogami created and I reinforced with multiple seals. He can't escape."

"That Alucard always was a tough one. He simply refuses to die no matter what we do."

Mikogami wearily sighs.

"I fear that it will one day have to fall to the next generation to finally put an end to him once and for all."

Fuhai sighs as well.

"Unfortunately, I think you are right, old friend. I think you are right."

* * *

 **Youkai Academy**

 **October 31, 2004**

Moka (Omote) slowly stirs as she wakes up from a very deep sleep thanks to her alarm clock. She opens her eyes and looks up at her ceiling. Fighting off a splitting headache, she hits the snooze button and just lays there in bed with her eyes closed again since her body still aches and doesn't want to get up.

After they returned to Youkai Academy, Mikogami gave everyone the next week off from classes and told them to get some sleep and enjoy the last night of the School Halloween Festival. Understandably, everyone slept most of the day away.

Now though, it's early evening and their last chance to enjoy the festival. Everyone agreed to meet in front of the school at six. It's now a few minutes after four and her alarm blares yet again. Acting on reflex without thinking, she tries to hit the button to turn it off, but uses too much strength and accidentally…

SMASH!

…Destroys it. **[*3]**

She looks down at what little is left of it underneath her clenched fist and groans.

"…Great…! Now I have to buy a new one."

Without giving it another thought, she sits up and realizes that she's still wearing the same long, light blue dress she had been wearing since yesterday. She gets up and slowly makes her way to her shower and slips the dress off her body along with her bra and then her panties, leaving them in a trail to her bathroom, her head pounding the whole way.

Once there, Moka turns the shower on. As the water hits her body, she tries to remember what happened after the battle.

She remembers Mikogami opening up a portal back to the academy for them and that he had to help Tsukune back by holding his arm around his shoulder. He then told everyone to get some sleep, that he would take care of Tsukune and it was the least he could do for him. Everyone objected of course, since everyone wanted to take care of him personally, especially Kurumu and Mizore. But he used some kind of youjutsu to make them both fall asleep and told everyone else to take them to their beds and get some sleep, that what everyone needed most right now was rest. Judging from what Moka was still wearing when she woke up, it seems that he was right.

Moka puts her face right under her shower head and lets the hot water cascade through her long, pink hair and down her naked body. She then has a single thought.

 _What should I wear to the festival tonight?_ **[*4]**

* * *

After her shower, Moka, with her body wrapped in a towel, continues to dry her hair with her other towel as she walks across her room to her closet and opens it.

 _Let's see. What would Tsukune like?_

{He'll probably be fine with anything just so long as you're in it. That boy really is hopelessly infatuated with you.}

"Huh? Ura-chan?"

{Were you expecting someone else?}

"Oh, no, I wasn't. I guess you just surprised me. Sorry about that."

{Don't worry about it. Yesterday was a big day. I don't even remember Tsukune putting our Rosario back on.}

"Neither do I, and…it was a big day... Umm… Ura-chan?"

{Yes?}

"Are you… Are you alright now…?"

{…}

"Ura-chan?"

{I'm fine. Really, I am.}

"Are you sure?"

{I'm sure. Now quit worrying about me and just grab the outfit at the far back of the right side of our closet.}

"The far right side…"

Moka looks and finds the outfit furthest back.

"You mean this?"

{Yes, that. It'll do. Now finish drying off and get dressed. This is going to be the only night of the festival you'll be able to enjoy so you need to hurry up.}

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Knocking!

"Tsukune, is everything alright?"

Moka is standing outside Tsukune's door and wearing the same sparkling yukata from last year's festival that Tsukune liked so much. **[*5]** After waiting for over 15 minutes past the agreed meeting time in front of the academy, Moka came to get Tsukune.

With her are Yukari and Rubi, both also dressed in yukatas. Yukari's is light brown (to match her hair and eyes) with a white flower pattern while Rubi's is lavender (to match her eyes) with a gold chains pattern (she made it herself, obviously).

"Tsukune must still be sleeping." Yukari plainly declares. "That's understandable since he got beat up pretty bad yesterday, desu."

"Yes, he did. We all did." Rubi agrees. "In fact, I was hoping that we could do some training together where he could be as rough as he wants to with me or better yet, as rough as I want him to be!"

Moka and Yukari are both uncomfortably staring with half-closed eyes at Rubi who now has her hands on her blushing cheeks while looking upwards with a very erotic expression on her face and a line of drool coming from her mouth.

Moka wearily sighs and tries to hide her face in embarrassment.

"I see some things didn't change while I was gone."

"Desu…"

"It's a legitimate form of training!" Rubi insists. "In some militaries they call it 'Toughening-up Exercises.'" **[*6]**

"How do you even know that, desu?"

"Ohh… It's a long story."

"Never mind then."

"How mean, Yukari!"

Moka knocks on Tsukune's door again.

"Maybe he really is still asleep." Moka comments as she tries to turn the doorknob, finding it locked.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, desu…where are Kurumu and Mizore?"

The three girls all look at each other with the same thought.

"You don't think…" Rubi says.

Just then, Moka …

SMASH!

…Rips the door off its hinges and throws it away before storming into Tsukune's room.

Both Yukari and Rubi are left stunned and speechless outside with gapping jaws.

Inside, Moka finds Tsukune still in bed and fast asleep, but she also finds Kurumu and Mizore, one in each of his arms, also asleep, but all three of them are completely naked!

" _You two…!"_

Having been awoken by all that racket, Kurumu and Mizore both groggily open their eyes just in time to see the last thing either of them wanted to see.

"" _URA-MOKA!""_

" _How did you get unsealed?"_

" _You two…"_

Ura-Moka raises her leg up high.

"… _SHOULD REALLY KNOW YOUR PLACES!"_

 _KABOOM!_

* * *

 **The Headmaster's Office**

 **A Few Minutes Ago**

In his office, Mikogami and Fuhai sit and talk together over drinks.

"So despite a very thorough search with the entire garden being completely surrounded, Alucard has still not been found."

"Seems so, Fuhai. But he still couldn't have escaped from our sealed space, not with it covered by layers of your seals. More wine?"

"Thank you."

Mikogami pours him some more and Fuhai (now back in his short, old form) takes a sip.

"I agree, Mikogami. We both know that we are not lucky enough for him to have been crushed by a falling piece of debris and died, so the question is, where is he hiding?"

"Wherever he is, I am sure that he'll be back. Sooner or later, he'll be back."

"Unfortunately, that's all we _can_ be sure of right now."

Both of them take another sip of their drinks.

"So, what are you planning to do regarding that transfer request? Are you going to accept it?"

"I see no reason why not."

"He's a Bathory. Plus, Henry requested it himself, didn't he? How do you know that he isn't planning something? Especially with Moka and Tsukune."

"I don't."

"Then why-?"

"Because I have faith in those two and the rest of them. You should too. Besides, we're basically allies now since we need the Bathorys to continue searching for Alucard and to guard Alucard's true body."

Fuhai groans.

"…I suppose."

Fuhai take another sip of his drink.

"Speaking of them, how are they doing? How's Tsukune doing?"

"They're better. As for Tsukune, he'll be fine. He just needs some more rest."

 _KABOOM!_

Both of feel the vibrations from what had to be an explosion and look at each other in confusion before going to the office balcony.

From there, they can see a large hole in the boys' dorm building in the distance and hear a lot of yelling. Recognizing the voices, Fuhai sighs and turns to Mikogami.

"I think he might need a little more than just rest now."

Mikogami despairingly sighs.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **The** _ **Floating Garden Arc,**_ **end.**

 **Next Chapter, the** _ **Back to School Arc,**_ **begins.**

* * *

 **Note #1:** Dogeza is an element of Japanese manners by kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself by touching one's head to the floor.

* * *

 **Note #2:** Időshölgy (pronounced EE-DOOSH HA-GEE) is Hungarian for "old lady".

* * *

 **Note #3:** Just to be fair, who has never wanted to destroy their alarm clocks before?

* * *

 **Note #4:** _The water was not the only thing hot there!_

* * *

 **Note #5:** You can see it in Season I, Chapter 35 for yourselves.

* * *

 **Note #6:** That takes me back to my boot camp days. We had to elbow strike each other in our inner thighs. We knew we did it right if the other guy could barely walk afterwards. Fun times.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. I would also appreciate it if everyone did not talk about potential spoilers or have back and forth discussions in their reviews as well. That is what the forum is for. Thank you.

* * *

Want to become one of my patrons and enjoy all the patron exclusive content available? Then subscribe to my patre0n page today! I go by same pen name there and have a link for it on my fictionpress profile page. See you there!


	4. Night of the Festival

" _Merry Christmas to all and to all a good bite!"_ _-Bugs Bunny_

* * *

After a very long and dangerous rescue mission at the Floating Garden, Tsukune and everyone else returned to their relatively peaceful lives at Youkai Academy which in the midst of celebrating their yearly festival once again. Wanting to have some fun on the last night of it, everyone agrees to meet up and go to it together. When Tsukune fails to show up however, Moka, Yukari and Rubi all go to his room, thinking that he simply overslept. After Yukari comments that Kurumu and Mizore were also missing, Ura Moka somehow appears and rips Tsukune's door right off its hinges before storming inside to find the two missing girls in bed with Tsukune and all of them completely naked.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Night of the Festival**

 **Tsukune's Bedroom, Youkai Academy**

 **October 31, 2004**

In Tsukune's room, he along with Kurumu on his right and Mizore on his left are all kneeling on the floor and wearing bed sheets or blankets wrapped around them as they sweat bullets. (Ura) Moka slowly paces back and forth in front of them with her arms crossed and wearing a very displeased expression as she interrogates them while Yukari and Rubi watch from behind her.

"So…who wants to explain first?"

She looks down at Tsukune.

"Well…Tsukune?"

"I-I-I have no idea. L-last thing I remember is crawling into bed after getting back from the showers... I guess I fell asleep after that."

"Then how about you, _Kurumu?"_

"Eeep!"

" _Well…?"_

Calm down, Kurumu, calm down! Get a hold of yourself! You don't have to be afraid of Moka!

"Umm… Wh-what are you doing unsealed? Tsu-Tsukune didn't pull your rosary! You're still wearing it!"

"I'm asking the questions here." She angrily tells her with an evil glare.

 _Crap!_

"I-I-I just wanted to keep Tsukune warm so he wouldn't freeze to death!"

"What are you talking about?" Rubi asks her. "It's not winter yet!"

"It is when you have a Yuki'Onna lying next to you!"

"It's okay, Tsukune." Mizore says. "I'm still warm on the inside."

"Quiet you!" Moka shouts. "I'll get to you shortly."

"But why were you naked, desu?"

"You're supposed to be when you're warming someone up! Everyone knows that!"

"Sounds to me like you just took advantage of the situation to sleep with him." (Ura) Moka growls at her with a murderous aura around her.

"W-we didn't do anything! We were only sleeping next to each other! That's all!"

"R-really? But you could have had him do this and that to you and even...even that!" Rubi happily states.

She first imagines Tsukune ravaging her all day long, then him whipping her until she was black and blue, then she imagines him doing the 'feudal lord takes advantage of the servant girl' play acting where she cries out 'No, my lord! You mustn't!' as he pulls her sash to undo her clothing with an eager/lewd look on his face.

Watching Rubi sway back and forth with such a gleeful expression on her face and a line of drool coming from the corner of her mouth, everyone stares at her with half-closed eyes and all knowing full well what she's most likely imaging.

Annoyed, Yukari tells her to imagine everything happening at the same time. Rubi looks down at her in confusion for a moment before looking up and doing exactly that. Rubi then…

SPURT!

…Shoots blood out her nose, falls back and passes out.

Without her distracting anymore, Moka turns back to the three undressed people in the room. She focuses her full attention down on Kurumu, making her flinch as she stares back at her.

"So, you just wanted to keep him warm and didn't do anything, huh…?"

"Y-y-yes! I didn't do anything with Tsukune!"

"…Tsukune…? I had no idea you two were that intimate." **[*1]**

"We-we're not!

Moka stares her down for a few more seconds to make sure that she was telling the truth and then shifts her attention to Mizore who doesn't move a single inch.

"And what do you have to say for yourself…?"

Even at Moka's question, Mizore has no reaction at all.

"What's the matter? Nekomata got your tongue?"

Seeing that she's not responding at all, Tsukune asks her if she's alright. Not getting any response from her either, he gently nudges her, causing her to tip over and fall the other way before…

SHATTER!

…Breaking into countless pieces of ice and surprising everybody there who all look at it with wide eyes and seemingly blink in unison.

" _That sneaky Yuki'Onna!"_ Kurumu angrily declares as she stands up with a raised fist. _"She ran off and left me behind to face everyone by myself!"_

Just then she realizes that the sheet that was wrapped around her body had fallen down when she stood up, revealing a completely naked Kurumu and causing her face to redden and tremble in embarrassment.

Right in front of and looking at her glorious, very large and very bouncy curves…

KABOING!

…Tsukune's eyes widen and his gaze drifts down to her full frontal holy land before he…

SPUUUUURT!

…Shoots blood out of his nose and passes out on his knees.

"""Tsukune-san!"""

All three conscious girl rush to Tsukune, trying to wake him up with Moka yelling at Kurumu to get dressed already. All the while, Tsukune is kneeling in place and red as a boiled lobster with vacant eyes.

Outside, a very naked purple-haired girl with a candy in her mouth carefully quietly sneaks away back to her room, glad she switched out with an Ice Doll when she had the chance.

* * *

 **2**

 **The Woods near Youkai Academy**

Later that night and after Kurumu got herself dressed and Tsukune was both revived and dressed, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Rubi and Kurumu are now walking together as a group to the festival on the path through the woods, with (Omote) Moka apologizing for everything Ura did every step of the way.

"Don't worry about it, Moka-san." Tsukune assures her. "We all know it wasn't your fault."

"But still…"

"What I'd like to know is why Ura-Moka was in control when you still had your rosary on." Kurumu states.

"I-I don't know! It just happened!"

"Really…?" Kurumu asks as she stares intently at Moka.

"R-really! S-so please stop staring at me!"

"I think I might know what happened, desu."

Everyone looks at Yukari who continues her explanation.

"Moka-san, your oba-san did something to your seal back at the Floating Garden just before she left. That must've been it! She must've adjusted the seal so you can switch between the two of you without Tsukune having to take your rosary off!"

Everyone is shocked at the revelation, especially Moka.

" _Are you serious…?"_ Kurumu asks.

Moka thinks back on what she had told her at the time: _"I will however, leave you with a parting gift."_

So that's what she meant.

Moka hangs her head, depressed that she'll never get to thank her for that and everything else she did and tell her how much she meant to her.

Noticing Moka hanging her head with a sad look on her face, Kurumu feels sorry for her and whispers something in Tsukune's ear. He's unsure of what she tells him and says as much, but eventually sighs gives in. Tsukune then grabs and holds Moka's hand, which causes her to blush and panic a little.

" _Tsu-Tsukune-san…? W-wh-what are you doing…?"_

"Let's go enjoy the festival together, okay?"

Tsukune looks at her and gives her a warm, comforting smile as he answers her, just as Kurumu had told him to. Seeing that look on his face combined with his answer, Moka's cheeks turn bright red and she looks away in an attempt to hide them from everyone.

"Moka-san…?"

The other girls all happily giggle at her.

 _Thanks for that suggestion, Kurumu. She looks a lot better already._

* * *

 **3**

 **Youkai Academy, Main School Grounds**

As they reach the festival, they start by visiting the goldfish scooping stall with a picture hanging in the back of Nekonome-sensei with text underneath it.

PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM THIS STALL!

Everyone takes turns catching goldfish and having fun doing so. The final score was:

Tsukune: 1-3

Moka: 1-3

Rubi: 0-3

Yukari: 3-3

Kurumu: 0-9

"Wow, Yukari-san, you're really good at this." Rubi praises her.

"Haha! Of course I am! All it takes is a little intelligence to calculate the most probable paths the fish will take. After that it's a matter of speed and accuracy while keeping the strength of the scooper in mind." Yukari proudly declares with a puffed out chest before glancing towards Kurumu. "Which explains why a certain someone couldn't get even one despite having three times as many tries."

" _Why you…!"_

Moka then has to hold back the now enraged Kurumu who was already feeling very frustrated before Yukari's jab at her. Tsukune is about to say something to Yukari when a pair of hands emerge from behind the sheet side of the stall and quickly snatches him away before he could make a sound.

"I didn't catch any either." A depressed Rubi states.

"Don't worry about it, Rubi-san. You were standing too close to Kurumu-san and stupidity is contagious."

" _What'd you say?"_ An even more pissed Kurumu yells.

Yukari pulls one of her eyelids down and sticks her tongue out at Kurumu and further enraging her.

"Really…?"

" _Rubi-san, she's obviously lying!"_ Moka yells at her. _"Yukari-chan, you're not helping! So please stop teasing Kurumu-san!"_

Just then, a thought occurs to Rubi and she looks around after realizing that Tsukune hasn't said anything yet but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Umm, where'd Tsukune-san go?"

The other girls all look at her with bewildered expressions on their faces and blink at her question.

"""Ehh…?"""

* * *

 **4**

 **The Woods near Youkai Academy**

Some distance away in the woods, after being quietly snatched while the other girls were fighting with each other, Tsukune turns around and faces his purple-haired abductor.

"You said you wanted to talk to me. What's it about, Mizore-san?"

Without a word, Mizore throws herself against Tsukune's chest, surprising him.

"M-Mi-!" Tsukune tries to say but Mizore puts her finger on his lips to stop him.

The two of them just silently stand there with Mizore leaning her body into his chest for a couple minutes. She thinks about how warm he is while he thinks about how cold she is. She then looks up at him and their eyes meet. As they gaze into each other's eyes and Tsukune notices that her eyes seem to have a desperate longing with a few water trails around them. She'd obviously been crying. He then uses the right sleeve of his dark blue yukata to dry her eyes.

"There, much better, right?" He says with a big smile and closed eyes to cheer her up.

Mizore's expression softens and she buries her face in Tsukune's chest to hide her blushing cheeks. He tries to say something but stops himself before the words could come out. He puts his hands on her shoulders to reassure her and asks her if she's alright. Mizore looks up at him with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey, Tsukune-kun…you're in love with Moka-san, right?"

Completely blindsided with a question like that, Tsukune panics and starts stammering and stuttering as he tries to answer her until she places her finger on his lips to silence him.

"You don't have to answer. I already know. _We_ already know."

" _We…?"_

"All of us. Rubi-san, Yukari-chan, Kurumu-san and myself. We all know."

" _Y-You do…?"_

Mizore nods at his question.

"It's obvious." She plainly states. "So, has she told you that she loves you yet?"

Tsukune freezes at her question before becoming downtrodden and hangs his head.

"Thought so."

Tsukune lifts his head to speak but Mizore…

CHU!

…Beats him to it with a kiss.

Tsukune is stunned and doesn't know what to do. Her lips feel chilled, just a little cold and not freezing. They are chilled and soft like pudding snacks. He breathes hard and sees his breath in the air as they're lips part. Even afterwards, he's still speechless. He thinks about how icy yet delicious her lips were and shakes his head to clear it.

"I love you, Tsukune-kun."

"Ehh…?"

Mizore throws her arms around him and buries her face under Tsukune's chin.

"I love you so much."

Tsukune holds his arms just a few inches away from his body, unsure of what he should do.

"Umm, Mizore-san…"

"You mean everything to me!"

"…Mizore-san… I…"

"Don't say it! I just want to be with you! Even if I'm not first in your heart, I still want to be with you for the rest of my life!"

Tsukune firmly grabs her shoulders and looks into her eyes.

"Mizore-san! You shouldn't say thigs like that! You should always be first in the heart of the man you love! You deserve to be as happy as possible!"

"You know my situation, Tsukune-kun! The clock's ticking down for me. I have to get married soon and have a family."

"I'll protect you if anyone tries to force you into another marriage so don't worry."

" _To what end?"_ Mizore yells with tears streaming down her cheeks. _"To what end, Tsukune?"_

Seeing her crying eyes look into his with so much pain and sorrow behind them, Tsukune cannot find any words to answer her.

"I love you. I want to marry you, Tsukune-kun. I want to have my children with you. I don't want to do that with any other man, only you. It has to be you. I will only love and have children with you."

Tsukune now sees the undeterred determination in her eyes and is shocked by it.

"So, do you think you could love me, even a little…?"

"… … …Mizore…-san…"

Tsukune wants to answer her but has no idea how. How could he? How often does something like this happen to any man?" **[*2]**

"Don't misunderstand me. I have no intention of monopolizing you. The others are also... really precious to me. So I won't disregard their feelings just for my own happiness. I want us to find our happiness, not just me. We all love you, Tsukune. So there's no reason why you can't have all of us and we can't all have you."

"B-but I can't! I can only marry one person!"

"You mean the human law? Doesn't it also say that you can only marry other humans?"

"Well… I…don't know… It… It just wouldn't be proper!"

Mizore firmly grabs his collar with desperation in her watery eyes.

"Then what is proper, Tsukune! We all know you love Moka, but even so, we still love you. We all love you so much but you are so focused on your own feelings for Moka—the one girl that's never told you that she loved you—that you avoid facing the rest of our feelings for you. That hurts... and because of it we've just been running in the same circle for so long now. So tell me, Tsukune...what's proper?"

" _I DON'T KNOW!"_ He screams. "I just…pahaa…"

Both Tsukune's gaze and his arms fall down as he tries to think and Mizore lets go of his collar and takes a step back.

"So then, you would cast the rest of us away? Just like that…?"

" _I would never do such a thing!"_

" _But that's what would happen!"_

" _No it wouldn't! I will always be there for you!"_

" _That's not enough! We need more! We need you to be there WITH us!"_

" _But we need more than that!"_

" _I can't do that!"_

" _Why not?"_

Tsukune tries to answer her, but stops short of speaking. He honestly couldn't think of an answer, nothing new anyway. The only one he could think of was it being against the human norms he grew up with. But Mizore's not human. She can't acknowledge that answer. Especially with everything and everyone else mixed into it.

"…We need you Tsukune, both Kurumu and I..." She stops midsentence and looks down as she remembers Kurumu's dark secret, not wanting to expose it.

"Both you…and Kurumu-san…? Mizore-san, what do you mean?"

"...She loves you, she loves you more than anything. More than even herself, more than the world...you're her 'destined one' Tsukune. She needs you, we both do."

"Destined one?"

 _Why is Mizore emphasizing Kurumu so much? This doesn't make any sense!_

Mizore shakes her head and looks back into Tsukune's eyes with a pained smile.

"Tsukune you baka...you really don't understand how important your answer, a _real_ answer, is for us…or how soon we need it."

Tsukune couldn't respond. The weight of what Mizore said wouldn't let him. He felt petrified, but somehow this weight felt harsher than after a gorgon's bite. It's true he understood how the other girls had feelings for him, but he never tried to confront them. He never gave a proper answer, but why? Did he even try to understand? To understand just how strong their feelings for him were? How serious and devoted they were to _him._ But now Mizore laid them bare before him and he wasn't being allowed to look away anymore. Those feelings, _her_ feelings, were heavy, unbelievably heavy. He couldn't just brush them aside this time, he couldn't find an answer of any kind for her. Not anymore.

Mizore steps back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tsukune, please don't look at only Moka. Look at us too, at our feelings and then…look at your own. What you feel, what are our feelings to you...we need an answer, Tsukune, a real answer. At least, I need an answer. Before we graduate, I need your answer."

With that Mizore turns and walks away, after a few meters she stops.

"Tsukune... no matter what you say…what it is that you feel…I love you. I really love you."

She turns back and gives him a genuine smile through her puffy cheeks and tear stained eyes before…

"I'll always love you forever!"

…Leaving him to think.

* * *

 **5**

 **The Headmaster's Office**

"Looks like things are taking an interesting turn with the boy and his harem."

"Heh heh. You think?"

From his office balcony, Mikogami and Fuhai relax in lawn chairs looking through enchanted binoculars that allow them to see past any obstructions in the way of watching whatever they're focused in on.

"You think he'll be able to overcome his ingrained human perceptions or let them destroy his group?"

Mikogami shrugs his shoulders.

"Who can tell?"

"Now you're just being coy with me, master strategist-san."

"Heh heh."

" _Hey! Quit your scheming and let me out of this thing!"_ A very angry and tied up Kokoa shouts from inside the iron-barred cage she's locked in with several sealing talismans all over her body.

"Oh be quiet. A hothead like you would just spoil our fun. So pipe down already."

Fuhai sighs.

"Kids these days. No manners at all."

" _Let me out of here you decrepit fossils! Raaagh!"_

Kokoa starts energetically trying to chew through the iron bars.

"Don't chip a fang, heh heh. Seriously though, your father would charge me the dental fees if he were here."

Both men go back to watching Tsukune's drama unfold, wondering what Tsukune will do next.

"Got any more popcorn, Mikogami?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Thinking of Issa, do you think we should record this, Mikogami? Depending on the direction things go he might be _delighted_ so see his daughter's blossoming relationship with that boy?"

"That would depend on your definition of the word _delighted,_ Fuhai."

Both men laugh while Kokoa continues to groan and grunt as she chews on the bars in the background.

* * *

 **6**

 **The Woods near Youkai Academy**

It was a long while before Tsukune found the will to move again, even trying to organize his thoughts during that he still didn't quite have it all together. He should look for Mizore…right? But it's Mizore, it is almost impossible to find her if she really doesn't want to be found. Regardless he should try looking for her as soon as possible so he thinks hard about where she could be as he quickly paces back and forth.

 _Knowing Mizore, she went someplace where she would be alone. So probably not the clubroom. The place where we first met is right next to the main school buildings, so that's definitely out. The cliff where I saved her maybe? Either that or…_

Having thought it over, Tsukune thinks he might've figured out where Mizore went and starts walking straight there when he suddenly stops. A thought hits him at the last second.

 _What am I going to say to her when I see her again? What can I say to her? She's asking questions that I don't have answers to. If I go see her now…_

Realizing that he'd only be making things worse, he decides to find the answers they both want and fast. Tsukune thinks hard on it and an idea comes to him. He starts walking quickly back towards the festival.

 _Maybe it can start to clarify some things, or at least give my mind some peace of mind._

* * *

 **7**

 **Youkai Academy, the Newspaper Clubroom**

After quickly finding the others, Tsukune asked Yukari for a favor and is now waiting in the clubroom for her.

A number of minutes go by with him pacing impatiently back and forth. Finally, Yukari returns, carrying her crystal ball and its pillow. She then places the pillow with the crystal ball on one of the school desks there.

"So what did you want me to see for you, desu?"

Tsukune takes a deep breath as he stands in front of her and slowly exhales, knowing what this answer is going to be.

"The future."

"Desu…?"

Yukari is understandably confused by his answer.

"Your fortune-telling is always right so I want to know what will happen with everyone if I end up with Moka-san."

"My pleasure! I would love to take a peek into our steamy, lovey-dovey, three-way future and I'm glad that you do too now, desuuu!"

"No! That's not what I mean, Yukari-chan! I just want to know what would happen if I choose to be with only Moka-san."

Yukari looks at him with a hurt look.

"…Oh…if that's what you want…desu…"

Yukari looks into her crystal ball while imbuing her magic and will into it. A few seconds go by and Tsukune stands in front of her while leaning onto the desk as he tries to see into the ball himself, but sees nothing.

"I see something, desu. It's coming to me."

"Why can't I see anything?"

"Because you're not the one casting the spell, desu."

"Can you make it so I can?"

"No, only the caster can see it."

"Then what do you see?"

Yukari looks deep into her crystal ball, looking for what she was beginning to see a few moments ago.

"Hmm… It's…clouded."

"Clouded? Does that mean anything?"

"It's usually not a good sign, desu. Distant and bad things are usually clouded."

"But this isn't distant."

"I know, de-"

SHATTER!

" _-SUUUUU!"_

Yukari fell backwards in her chair and Tsukune's startled after her crystal ball shatters right before their eyes. Tsukune then rushes to help Yukari.

"Yukari-chan! Are you alright?"

Though still in a state of shock, Yukari appears to be unharmed.

"Tsukune-san…"

He holds her hand and back as he helps her up.

"What happened?"

"…I…I'm not sure… It broke only once before but it just cracked back then."

"Back when? What does this mean?"

"It happened last year when you and Moka-san were in extreme danger, desu."

"What? Wait… If it only cracked before when the two of us were in extreme danger, then…"

Yukari looks up at Tsukune and gives him a slow/ominous nod.

* * *

 **8**

Just outside looking in through the window, Rubi breathes a sigh of relief after she overloaded Yukari's crystal ball with her own magic to break it.

 _It's a good thing I decided to follow them. Sorry about your crystal ball, Yukari-chan. But there are some things that Tsukune-san needs to decide for himself without being guilt-tripped into it._

Rubi looks up at the bare tree branches as the wind lightly blows through them.

 _None of us would want it like that, especially Kurumu-san…_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Note #1:** She's referring to Kurumu calling Tsukune by name without using honorifics. Typically, only people very close to each leave off the honorifics (lovers, for example).

* * *

 **Note #2:** Feel free to send some of your luck with women my way, Tsukune (you lucky bastard!).

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. I would also appreciate it if everyone did not talk about potential spoilers or have back and forth discussions in their reviews as well. That is what the forum is for. Thank you.

* * *

Want to become one of my patrons and enjoy all the patron exclusive content available? Then subscribe to my patre0n page today! I go by same pen name there and have a link for it on my fictionpress profile page. See you there!


	5. You're an Idiot

More questions than answers plague Tsukune this night. After what happened in and to his bedroom, Tsukune went to the festival with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Rubi where they all tried catching goldfish together. While Yukari and Kurumu were busy fighting with each other over the results, Mizore stole him away without anyone realizing until later. Alone together in the woods, Mizore confessed to Tsukune, right after she kissed him. At which point, she forced him to confront the issue of what would eventually happen to all of them, especially the girls in the future. Having failed to give her a satisfactory answer, Mizore ran away in tears. Frustrated, Tsukune wanted answers and so found Yukari and asked her to bring her crystal ball to the clubroom. There, he asked her to look into the future and see what was going to happen to everyone. Shortly after she started looking to into the ball however, it shattered right before their eyes, leaving both of them a very ominous feeling.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: You're an Idiot**

 **Youkai Academy, School Festival**

 **October 31, 2004**

After helping Yukari clean up what was left of her crystal ball, Tsukune left the clubroom feeling even more uneasy. He was hoping that he might be able to find some answers but instead finds himself with even more questions with no idea how to fix it. Distraught and unsure anything, Tsukune starts aimlessly wandering, oblivious of the festival and everyone having fun all around him. He's so lost in his own mind that he doesn't even notice the girl with long, dark brown hair wearing a lavender yukata—to match her eyes—with a gold chains pattern shadowing him, being careful to not be seen by him.

 _It seems Tsukune-san is finally confronting the one issue he's always avoided for so long, or at least trying to. It must really be troubling him. Poor Tsukune. Things would be so much easier if he just ravaged and made us all his like in my books. Oh…I can see it now._

Rubi closes her eyes and starts imagining every kind of twisted ecchi scenario her mind can come up with and starts blushing with her hands on her cheeks as she gleefully sways her body from side-to-side.

A short distance away, a couple of guys eating cotton candy together notice her performance.

"Hey, isn't she one of that Aono Tsukune's girls?"

"Yeah, it's the one that assists the headmaster. You know, the crazy witch girl."

"I thought both of his witch girls were nuts."

"True that. True that. But even so…"

"Yeah, I know."

Both boys then make an emotional declaration with clenched fists and tears streaming out of their eyes.

"" _So Unfair! Why does a stupidly average guy like that have so many hot babes around him all the time!""_

" _It's just not fair!"_

" _Go die Aono Tsukune!"_

Suddenly remembering that she was there for a reason, Rubi turns around to check on Tsukune but doesn't see him anywhere. He's gone.

"Not good!"

* * *

 **2**

 **The Headmaster's Office**

Mikogami and Fuhai are busy relaxing on the balcony while they eat popcorn as they watch Tsukune's odyssey play out in front of them.

"Think he'll actually pull it off?" Fuhai asks.

"We'll see."

Munch! Munch!

"That hotheaded brat's been eerily quiet for a while now, hasn't she?"

"Maybe she finally gave up."

"Maybe we should turn her loose. That would really spice things up."

"Eventually, once it starts getting boring, but not now. I want to see what he does next."

Fuhai notices that his bowl is now empty.

"Hey Mikogami, got any more popcorn?"

"I can pop some more, sure."

Mikogami gets up and turns around but immediately stops in his tracks.

"…Or maybe not."

"Huh?"

Fuhai looks back and sees the cage Kokoa was sealed inside is now empty with a few of the iron bars laying inside it.

"She escaped…? Did she actually chew through the bars?"

"I think Tsukune's little drama is about to take a drastic but entertaining turn."

"That boy really has it rough, huh?"

"Heh heh."

* * *

 **3**

 **School Festival**

Not too far away, Tsukune is still wandering around the festival when…

"Whoa!"

He's practically run over by someone who knocks him to the ground.

"Ow…" He begins to say as he sits up while rubbing the back of his head. "Are you o-?"

" _Watch where you're going you -!"_ The other person interrupts.

They lock eyes and recognize each other.

" _Tsukune?"_

" _Kokoa? What are you -?""_

She forcefully grabs his collar.

" _Where's my -?"_

" _Kokoaaaaa!"_ Another voice cheerfully/suggestively calls out.

" _Guh!"_ She recoils from hearing him.

" _Where are you my precious little loli?"_

"Haiji-sempai…?" Tsukune plainly says.

Kokoa quickly covers Tsukune's mouth and...

"Mmnph!"

…Puts a finger to her lips and whispers with an urgent tone.

" _Shhhhh! Shut up! I'm trying to hide from him!"_

Though not entirely understanding the situation, seeing Kokoa in distress like that, Tsukune grabs her hand and dashes between the booths over Kokoa's hushed but very pointed objections while Haiji continues to call and search for her in the background.

After they manage to escape a fair distance away into the woods, Kokoa pulls her hand out of his and starts yelling at him.

"How dare you lay your hands on a proud and noble vampire such as myself! By all rights I should beat you to a bloody pulp but tell where my nee-sama is and I'll overlook it this one time! So where is she you playboy? Come to think of it, where's the rest of your harem? They finally realize what a loser you are and left? Hmph! About time!"

"Your welcome, Kokoa." He plainly tells her with an annoyed tone. "As for the others, they're…elsewhere."

" _Holy crap! I was right? They actually dumped you?"_

" _Nobody got dumped!"_

"Then what?"

Tsukune despairingly sighs.

"I don't have time for this. I need to find Mizore."

He starts to leave but Kokoa grabs his arm, refusing to let him go.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where my nee-sama is."

"Darn it Kokoa! I just said I didn't have time for this!"

"Then make time! I want to see my nee-sama!"

Tsukune looks back at her and notices the tears streaming down her red cheeks despite the serious/desperate expression on her face.

"Kokoa…"

" _WHAT?"_

"Why are you crying?"

She suddenly realizes that she's actually crying and hastily wipes the tears away.

" _N-n-no I'm not! You didn't see anything! Ya hear me? Nothing! Nothing at all!"_

Tsukune then realizes what must be going on with her.

"Kokoa…you're still sad about your sister and mother dying, aren't you?"

Shocked by his deep-reaching words that just came out of nowhere and all hitting her bullseye, Kokoa…

Bash!

…Punches him.

" _Mind your own business, playboy! Huh?"_

After bracing himself to be sent flying, he slowly opens his eyes and both of them are surprised to find that Tsukune's still standing right where he was when he got hit. Tsukune feels his cheek where she punched him and does feel a light sting, but other than that he seems perfectly fine. It was as if he had been struck by another human. They both stare at each other with bewildered expressions and Kokoa starts searching her body.

"Damn that Headmaster! I bet one of his talismans are still stuck to me!"

"His…what…?"

"That bastard and old fossil Fuhai had the nerve to put me in a cage and covered me in paper talismans to seal my power so I was no stronger than a mere human like you! That's why I had run from that damn lolicon. I can't deal with him like this!"

 _Makes sense. If Haiji caught her with her powers all sealed… She'd be doomed…_

As Kokoa turns every which way in her full-body search, she inadvertently turns her back and momentarily flips the back of her skirt up, allowing Tsukune to get a glimpse of her sparkling white panties and the talisman stuck to the back of them, causing him to blush a little which Kokoa notices.

" _Hey! What're you looking at?"_

" _N-nothing! Nothing at all!"_

"Keep your eyes above my waist, you hentai!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

 _I think it'll be for the best if I don't mention the talisman._

"But if your power is sealed then how did you escape?"

"After Kou-chan snuck in I had him transform into my nail file."

She tells Kou to do it again to show him.

Poof!

" _That's your nail file?"_ He yells, not believing his eyes.

"Are you an idiot? Of course it is. I am a girl so I do file my nails, ya know."

 _But that's a regular steel file! Just how strong_ are _her nails? No, no, no! I'm getting off track now!_

"That aside, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now, Kokoa."

Kokoa shoots him a murderous gaze.

" _I told you to mind your own business!"_

"I know you're hurting right now and -"

She takes another swing at him but this time he catches her fist in his hand and holds it.

"…You're hurting and lonely so you want Moka to comfort you. Isn't that right?"

" _SHUT UP!"_

She then starts repeatedly punching his chest in protest, but with her power sealed, she's barely doing any damage. Seeing her obviously hurting and after what happened with Mizore earlier, Tsukune is more aware of other's feelings and wants to comfort her, but hesitates doing it for a moment due to his reserved nature and indecisiveness.

"Did ya think that if you pretended to be nice to me and actually cared about how I felt that I'd just turn into putty in your hands and join your little harem? Not happening! There's no way in hell that a proud vampire like would ever -!"

Remembering that he had already decided not to be indecisiveness anymore—thanks to his conversation with Mizore—he awkwardly throws his arms around her and holds her, causing her to stop. She loudly objects to being held by him and struggles to free herself with tears flowing down her cheeks but doesn't have the strength to do it.

"It's okay, Kokoa. You're not alone. You have people that care about you. So please stop blaming yourself for what happened. It's not your fault. You're not a failure. _You are loved._ Never forget that."

Hearing the very words she wanted to hear from her sister from the beginning, Kokoa grabs handfuls of the back of Tsukune's yukata and buries her face in his chest as she bursts out crying like a baby. Having to hold everything in since the battle, it was as if her dam had burst as she soaked Tsukune's yukata with a torrent of tears. Tsukune meanwhile just keeps holding her tight, despite how wet his chest is getting.

After what seemed like an eternity, she started slowing down and blew his nose on Tsukune.

"…S-sorry about that." She says as she pulls away a little and Tsukune lets her go.

"D-don't worry about it." He tells her as he wipes her snot away with an uncomfortable smile. "I'm just glad that you're feeling better now."

Doki!

Kokoa starts fidgeting a little after hearing his reply.

"…Th-…thank you…for earlier…"

"Huh?"

"Wh-when you saved me from that lolicon bastard. I didn't thank you before so… Thank you."

Tsukune gives her a warm smile.

"Anytime. I mean, Haiji-sempai is a good guy and all, but he's a bit overenthusiastic with how cute you are and you should be loved for who you are and not what you are. At least, that's what I believe."

DOKI!

"Q-q-quit saying weird stuff l-like that!"

"Huh?"

Tsukune looks at her with a perplexed expression.

"Stuff like what?"

" _Never mind! Forget it! Forget everything!"_

Kokoa starts storming off and when she gets about 20 feet away, Tsukune yells after her…

"By the way, the talisman's stuck on your rear end!"

…And starts running the other way.

" _Wha…?"_

Kokoa's hands immediately shoot to her butt and her face turns beet red before turning around and yelling with the talisman clenched in her fist and a very angry expression.

" _I'll kill you, you damn hentai!"_

"There you are my sweet loli!"

Kokoa throws the talisman away just in time to…

SMASH!

…Punch Haiji straight into the ground, face first.

"I don't have time for you, you damn lolicon!"

She then turns and walks away. As she does so, she places her hand on her beating chest while she remembers what Tsukune had said to her and the warmth of his embrace, causing her hand to tighten into a fist as her emotions rage inside her.

 _Baka!_

* * *

 **4**

 **Near the School Festival**

Walking back towards the festival so he can find the girls and search for Mizore, he sees someone coming to him.

"Tsukune!"

It turns out to be Fangfang wearing a purple and white stripped yukata. **[*1]**

"I've been looking all over for you."

"How'd you find me out here?"

"Oh I heard a girl yelling out here and thought you were involved."

Tsukune groans to himself.

"You were really amazing back at the Floating Garden! Now I want you to join my family even more than before!"

Fangfang places his left hand over his heart and reaches out with his right as he speaks.

"So Tsukune, please jo-"

BASH!

CRASH!

Without warning, Fangfang is suddenly hit, sent flying into a large tree and knocked out cold.

"Wha-!"

" _Where is my nee-sama?"_

" _KOKOA?"_

Kokoa suddenly appears in front of him and starts swinging her Ko-Battle Hammer at him with an even more pissed-off expression than before.

SMASH!

Tsukune reactively starts jumping back to dodge her attacks.

" _What the heck? I thought we were already past this! We had a moment of understanding and everything!"_

" _Sh-shut up! You still haven't told me where my nee-sama is!"_

SMASH!

 _This isn't good! We're close enough to the festival that someone might hear us and come over out of curiosity and get caught up in this. I've gotta get her away from the festival!_

Tsukune turns around and starts running as fast as he can and…

" _You're not getting away from me!"_

…Kokoa closely pursues him while the very unconscious Fangfang's body occasionally twitches up against the large tree she knocked him into.

* * *

 **5**

 **School Festival**

Two girls, one in a light brown yukata with a white flower pattern and the other in a lavender yukata with a gold chains pattern both hurry to each other.

"Find him, desu?"

She shakes her head.

"Nothing."

"I bet it was Mizore that took him! That Yuki'Onna would do something like that, desu!"

"I think so too, but even if she did, there's nothing wrong with it."

"What are you saying? She's stealing the march on us, desu! We can't let her get away with that!"

"It won't matter if we can all have him, will it?"

Rubi smiles and starts walking away, leaving a surprised Yukari behind with a gapping jaw. She then snaps herself out of it and sprints to catch up to her.

"You mean the Polygamy Union? But he already said that he didn't want that, desu."

"Tsukune is a very caring man. He could never abandon all of us and our feelings. Besides, deep down, he truly loves all of us. He just doesn't realize it yet. Besides, that would be best for you since you love both him and Moka, right?"

"H-how do you know about all this about Tsukune, desu?" A shocked Yukari asks.

Rubi giggles and smiles at her.

"You don't need a crystal ball to know all that."

Yukari looks at her with half-closed eyes filled with suspicion and doubt.

"That seems awfully deep, desu. Are you sure you're the real Rubi?"

"How mean, Yukari-chan!" Rubi yells with a hurt look on her face.

"Hey you two!"

The two of them look up to see Moka hurrying to them.

"Did you find him?" She near breathlessly asks.

"Nope." Yukari plainly states.

"Where could he have gone?"

"I think our frosty friend kidnapped him when we weren't looking, desu."

"Mizore! If she took him…"

Moka imagines what Mizore could and would be doing with Tsukune at that very moment and starts blushing a deep red.

" _No! No!_ _No!_ _No!_ _No!_ _No!_ _No! She can't do that to poor Tsukune! We have to find them right away!"_

"Relax, Moka."

Everyone hears another voice but coming from above them this time and looks up to see Kurumu coming in for a landing. She lands next to the other girls and pulls her wings and tail in as she continues speaking.

"I just talked to Mizore and while annoyingly cryptic, she was alone."

"Then where is he?"

"She said she left him in the woods. I found where it was, but he wasn't there. So he's around here somewhere."

"How do could you tell that it was the right place, desu?" Yukari asks.

"Because it was the only place around with ice on the ground. Knowing Tsukune, he's around here looking for us and would be disappointed if we spent the whole night wearing ourselves out searching for him. So we should enjoy ourselves until he finds us a-"

Kurumu notices that everyone's staring at her with confused expressions.

"…gain... … … …What?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Kurumu, when did you become so mature?"

"Are you some imposter that's not a clingy, whiney, buffoon, desu?"

" _Is that what everyone thinks of me?"_ Kurumu angrily yells.

Everyone then breaks out laughing, releasing all of their built-up worry and tension. Mad at their response, Kurumu storms over to a nearby booth with a shooting gallery and takes aim at one of the prizes.

"Well I for one will enjoy myself until my Destined One returns to me."

Kurumu takes careful aim and…

Pop!

…Misses.

"You missed, desu."

"Shut it, you midget witch!"

Now laughing to herself, Moka walks right to Kurumu and hugs her.

"Thank you for that, Kurumu. It means a lot."

Kurumu returns the hug.

"Family takes care of each other and after everything we've all been through, we're all practically family now, right?"

Kurumu's words strike deep with the other girls who all start tearing up.

"This is such a tender moment!" Rubi shouts before joining their hug.

"You can't leave me out of this, desu!"

Yukari jumps into their hug pile and…

"""Whoa!"""

…Knocks them all over.

""" _Yukari!"""_

* * *

 **6**

 **The Woods near a small Pond**

 _Alright, this should be far enough._

Tsukune decides to stop running and jumps forward and as soon as his feet hits the ground he spins around as he…

 _Screee!_

…Skids to a stop.

 _Glad I'm wearing regular shoes!_

Coming right at him is of course Kokoa and also of course, still very pissed.

"Kokoa, I don't know where Moka is right now! So can't we stop this before somebody gets hurt?"

Kokoa slams her Ko-Morning Star down at him…

CRASH!

…But he jumps back in time.

" _I don't want to hear it! I'm going to make you forget everything you saw and heard!"_

" _Say what! Why would you do that? And I thought you wanted to know where Moka was!"_

" _Shut…uuuuuuup!"_

SMASH!

Having just released the first seal on his Holy Lock, Tsukune is able to stay just out of Kokoa's reach while he tries to talk her down in vain.

* * *

 **7**

An hour later, the two of them are both lying on the ground on their backs trying to catch their breath. After spending most of the last hour either trying to kill Tsukune or doing his best to not get killed, both of them are now thoroughly exhausted.

"Haaah…haaah…haaah… I…won't let you…seduce my…one-sama… Damn playboy…"

"I'm not seducing anyone! Hah…hah… And quit calling me that…" He tiredly tells her as he examines the tattered remains of what was his yukata that got destroyed in their battle.

"Hah… Why? That's what you're doing… Damn playboy…"

"We're just friends!"

"Bullshit! You're trying to seduce and monopolize her!"

Sniff!

"I won't let you! Onee-sama belongs to me!" She screams at him with tears in her eyes.

Sniffle!

Tsukune wearily sighs.

 _Looks like Kokoa's really an emotional mess right now. I thought she'd be fine after we talked earlier, but I guess that wasn't everything. What do I do now? I can't say the same thing I did last time. She'd probably start trying to kill me again. Hmm… Maybe if I explain everything to her she'll understand a little and stop trying to kill me! It's worth a shot. I hope._

"You know…it's not like that."

Pfff!

"Liar."

"It's true, but it's not everything. I like how everything is going right now. We're all good friends living every day together. I enjoy that. I enjoy that very much. But…"

Tsukune pauses as his words catch in his throat like rocks.

"But what, playboy?"

"…But… I don't want our current life to end. So I've been avoiding dealing with the future and because of that, I've been hurting those closest to me. I don't want to hurt anyone! But, I have…and I have no idea what I can do about it or the future! I…I know they all like me or even love me and I care about all of them more than anyone else, but still…"

A minute of stony silence goes by before Kokoa breaks it.

"Really? My mother just died after she went crazy and got eaten by a giant abomination and I killed one of my sisters with my own hands. I haven't made one complaint, not one. But you're acting like it's the end of the world just because you have a few girls that all want to be your girlfriend? You're really stupid."

Tsukune cannot think of a reply to that, but feels really low now.

"You're an idiot."

"…I know…"

"You're an idiot, a moron. You either overthink or underthink things."

"…I know…"

Kokoa grabs Kou-chan and he…

"Kou-Pole!"

…Transforms into a long pole that Kokoa holds up before letting gravity make his 250 kg body fall in one certain direction until it…

DONG!

…Hits Tsukune's head.

"Only a special kind of idiot like you would get so hung up on all that. Things change. You can't stop that. Things will change no matter what. If you do nothing, it might not turn out well. So just ask yourself what you want out of life and then go for it!

After pushing her Kou-Pole off his head, Tsukune rubs his temple as he thinks hard on what she said.

 _What do I want out of life?_

Tsukune thinks deeply on those words in silence for several minutes. Then, out of nowhere…

" _Buhahahaha!"_

…He bursts out laughing, alarming Kokoa.

"What? What's so funny? Have you lost your mind?"

She looks at him with a shocked expression.

"Thank you, Kokoa."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for telling me that. It was so simple yet so…right."

"I don't get it." She asks with a confused expression.

"It's okay. Sorry to complain about all of my problems when I know full well that you're going through your own right now. And just so that you know, you're really strong. I'm always amazed at how much strength and endurance you have."

"Humph! That's nothing new. Now you're just stating the obvious. Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Maybe so, but it's still true. You're strong, inside and out. I really admire that and you, very much. I just wanted to tell you…"

Tsukune looks over at her and actually sees her blushing a bright red with a really embarrassed look on her face.

"…That…"

 _Uh oh… This is where she suddenly turns and looks at me, gets really embarrassed and goes full-on tsun on me!_

Unable to tear his eyes away from her face despite knowing what she'd do to him if she saw, he flips a piece of his tattered yukata over his face with one eye peeking a tear in the fabric. Seconds later, she suddenly looks at him but sees that his face is covered so she simply rolls over on her side away from him so she can blush in private and Tsukune breathes a sigh of relief thanks to his quick thinking.

* * *

 **8**

 **Youkai Academy, the Classroom**

 **November 1, 2004**

The next day, Tsukune walks into his classroom and…

" _Tsukune!"_

BOING!

…Feels Kurumu's very ample breasts on his face.

"What happened to you last night? We missed you so much! We were worried about you."

Before he can answer though, Kurumu turns into an ice cube and falls away.

"Tsukune…"

Mizore suddenly appears right behind Tsukune and startles him as she wraps her hands around his chest and whispers into his ear.

"I know…"

"Huh?"

BANG!

A washtub hits Mizore's head and Yukari walks into the room with Moka.

"Tsukune, what happened to you last night, desu? We were so worried about you!"

"Morning, Tsukune. Are you okay? You just disappeared last night."

Just then Tsukune…

"Hachoo!"

…Sneezes.

"Aww, you caught a cold, Tsukune?" A concerned Kurumu asks before pulling him close and pressing his face into her bountiful chest and then speaks with a suggestive tone. "Here, I'll keep you nice and warm. Ack! Hey!"

Kurumu gets shoed away by a floating broom and dustpan.

"No need to worry Tsukune!" Yukari confidently declares. "I'll come over tonight and cook an ultra-healthy meal just for you!"

 _I think that may make him worse!_ Moka thinks

"Um, maybe we should try something else, Yukari-chan."

"I'll take care of Tsukune." Mizore plainly says.

""" _You'll definitely make him worse!"""_ All three girls shout.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats." A somewhat depressed Nekonome-sensei says as she enters the classroom and takes her normal place in front of everyone. "Today we have a new transfer student to introduce."

The students immediately start murmuring and talking to each other.

"A transfer student?"

"At this time of year?"

"I hope it's a hot girl!"

"A hot foreign girl!"

"A real babe!"

"Oh yeah! That'd be so sweet!"

"You can come in now!" Nekonome-sensei shouts out.

The door nearest to her slides open and inside walks a tall, well-built boy with short blonde hair, wearing their school uniform and has a bat on his shoulder.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself to everyone."

He nods to her and clears his throat before speaking with his hands clasped behind his back.

"My name's Jon Bathory and I'm from a country called Hungry, but everyone can just call me Jon. Please take care of me." He simply states.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Note #1:** After talking it over with my beta, it appears that the previous translations of Fong Fong, Ling Ling, Akuha and Wong were incorrect and instead should be Fangfang, Lingling, Akua and Wang. As for previous mentions of said names in past chapters, I am not touching them. No way in hell am I going to go through all 85 chapters of R &V Chronicles just to change their names!

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. I would also appreciate it if everyone did not talk about potential spoilers or have back and forth discussions in their reviews as well. That is what the forum is for. Thank you.

* * *

Want to become one of my patrons and enjoy all the patron exclusive content available? Then subscribe to my patre0n page today! I go by same pen name there and have a link for it on my fictionpress profile page. See you there!


	6. Transfer Student

**Brought to you in part by:**

Joker wx

* * *

On top of everything else that happened recently, Tsukune just had a rollercoaster of a night last night. Everything from being woken up by Moka destroying half of his room after she found Kurumu and Mizore sleeping with him when she came to get him for the festival to Mizore later stealing him away from everyone so she could confess to and kiss him to then fighting against Kokoa both before and after they have a little heart-to-heart moment together and other things. Now though, he has to deal with a cold and all the girls on their first day back in class after their recent absence leading up to the Battle of the Floating Garden. Before class even started however, he and the others all went from a little surprised when they heard they were getting a new transfer student to shocked when they saw who it was.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Transfer Student**

 **Youkai Academy, the Classroom**

 **November 1, 2004**

Almost every boy in class voices their disappointment.

"Well, he's a foreigner."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, shut up!"

"My dream just died…"

"My life is over!"

Tsukune and the others however, react differently, especially Moka.

"Bathory…? Like Charlotte oba-san?"

"What's he doing here?" Kurumu asks.

"This can't be a coincidence, desu."

Mizore stares silently while Tsukune thinks to himself.

 _He's transferring as a second year and into our class? Yukari's right. This can't be a coincidence. So what's going on?_

He decides to ask the headmaster about it after class.

"Is that all you want to say about yourself, hanyaa?"

"Yes. Also, I'm a guy so I can't be a Hannya." **[*1]**

Jon starts walking towards an open seat as everyone laughs out loud at his funny misunderstanding of Nekonome sensei's verbal tick, causing her to become embarrassed as she tries to get everyone to quiet down. Jon meanwhile, payed no attention to any of it. He appeared completely disinterested in everything and everyone, causing some of the girls to swoon and talk amongst themselves.

"Kyaa! He's so dreamy!"

"I know, right?"

"He looks so quiet and mysterious. I bet he's the bad boy type."

"Is that a bat on his left shoulder?"

"It's so cute!"

"I'm going to ask him out."

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

The three girls then start fighting with each other and drop to the floor in one big pile of toxic femininity. **[*2]**

As Nekonome sensei tries to get them to break it up and settle down. Jonathan pays them no attention, causing them to stop and stare as he walks past them and then all swoon together. He then sits in an open seat at the far back in the row next to and behind Moka, clasps his hands together into one big fist in front of his face and blankly stares over them at the far wall.

Obviously curious about him and his name, Moka waits until Nekonome sensei's back is turned while writing on the blackboard and tries whispering to him.

"Hey, you said your name was Bathory, right? Does that mean you're related to Charlotte oba-san?

Much to her surprise however, Jon completely ignores her. She tries getting his attention and asking him again, but…

"Akashiya-san, can your socializing with the new student please wait until after class?"

…Nekonome sees and calls her out on it.

"Um, uh, I-I suppose…" The embarrassed Moka answers with a flustered tone and red face,

"Thank you, nyaa."

Some of the other students start laughing at her, causing her face to turn an even darker shade of red. All the while, Jon still ignored everything and everyone.

* * *

 **2**

Once class ends, Moka tries to talk to him again but runs into a wall of girl's skirts fluttering from side-to-side instead. Except for Tsukune's personal harem, every girl in class is surrounding Jon as they bombard him with endless streams of questions.

Jon stands up without saying a word but then sees that the horde of girls crowding around him won't get out of his way when he tries to leave.

"Luna."

The bat on his shoulder squeaks in response before flying up and lets out a…

 _SQUEEEEEEE!_

…High pitched screech, causing everyone to cover their ears and crouch down with their eyes closed.

When it stops a few seconds later, everyone cautiously looks around and notice that Jon's gone. Wanting answers regardless, Moka rushes out of the classroom and finds him down the hallway walking away. Moka chases after him.

"Hey! Bathory-san! Wait up!"

He doesn't stop and completely ignores her but she eventually catches up to him and grabs his shoulder, causing him to stop.

"Are you related to Charlotte oba-san? You have the same family name as her."

Without even looking back, he replies with a cold tone.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right?"

"Ye-"

"My mother told me about you."

"Your -"

"She really seemed to like you. She even tried to get me interested in you."

Moka gasps and covers her mouth as she figures it out.

"You mean… Charlotte oba-san… was your…?"

"Mother, yes, she was."

{… … …}

He starts walking away again so she chases after him again and again grabs his shoulder.

"I already answered your question. What do you want now?"

"I'm so sorry for-"

" _I'm not interested in your sympathy."_ He angrily growls.

Moka is taken aback by his sharp words.

{Just let him go, Omote. He's is no mood to talk.}

" _But don't you want to talk to him, Ura-chan?"_

{It's fine. Leave it be.}

" _But…!"_

After shrugging her hand off, Jonathan walks to the window and steps outside, leaving her behind.

{What in the world were you trying to accomplish? He's clearly not in a mood to talk.}

Sniff!

"I'm sorry, Ura-chan."

Moka looks down at the floor as she leans back against the wall with a depressed expression.

"I know you took her death hard and I could tell you wanted to talk to him once we found out that she was his mother. We both did."

{I don't need to talk him. You shouldn't project yourself onto me.}

"You can't lie to me, Ura-chan. Our minds are linked. I can feel your desire."

 _{Stay out of my head!}_

"So you admit it then?" She asks with a wry smile.

{I admit nothing!}

Moka lightly giggles at Ura's expense.

She then walks back to the classroom, passing by her other classmates as they leave.

Inside, she finds her friends talking to each other.

"Moka, what happened?" Tsukune asks.

"Moka!" Yukari shouts before throwing herself into Moka's arms. "I missed you, desu!"

"What was up with that guy?" Kurumu asks with crossed arms. "I mean seriously! My ears are still ringing from whatever that was!"

"That was a sonic attack his bat made, desu!"

"That's one way to clear a room." Mizore comments.

"So, what'd he have to say, Moka?" Kurumu asks her.

Moka looks down and away with a glum look on her face.

"Not much… He didn't want to talk."

Tsukune notices that she seems a bit down.

"Are you okay Moka?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Tsukune."

Tsukune can tell that she wasn't telling him everything, but as long as she is okay, he is willing to let her keep it to herself for now.

"I-if you say so…"

He then walks to the door.

"Go on ahead to the clubroom. I'm going to talk to the headmaster."

"I'll go with you!" Kurumu happily declares.

"You don't have to." He tells her.

She happily giggles as she wraps her arms around Tsukune's right arm.

"But I want to."

Tsukune gives up as they leave the room together and Kurumu happily hums to herself while rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, leaving everyone else behind.

"Do you think we should worry about them, desu?"

"It'll be okay. Kurumu's not the kind of girl that would do anything with other people around. Only Mizore and maybe Rubi would do that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So how about if we go to the club-"

Moka looks around and notices that they're all alone now, Mizore has disappeared.

"-room."

"Huh, I wonder where she went, desu."

"…I wonder…"

* * *

 **3**

 **The Headmaster's Office**

After knocking on the door, Tsukune opens the door.

"Are you here, headmaster?"

"Come in, Tsukune. I've been expecting you."

Tsukune walks in and has to throw a little muscle into closing the door to keep Kurumu outside despite him asking her to stay outside since he didn't want her interrupting them.

"Th-thanks, headmaster. I appreciate you seeing me. Achoo!"

He finally gets the door closed and realizes something as he walks up to Mikogami's desk as the headmaster sits behind it. He leans forward and bridges his fingers in front of his face.

"Sounds like somebody's popular despite being sick, heh heh."

"Uhh…you said you were expecting me?"

"You're here about the new transfer student, yes?"

"Y-yeah…I am."

"I can't tell you anything about him."

"…Huh…?"

"Just kidding, heh heh heh heh!"

Tsukune gives him a "wtf?" look and Mikogami starts explaining.

"What do you know so far?"

Tsukune repeats everything he knows along with what Moka had told them.

"I see. First off, his name really is Jonathan Bathory and Moka is right, he is Charlotte's son. As for his attitude, his mother just died and from what I've heard they were quite close. So you can understand why he isn't very friendly right now."

"It's more than just that. It's like he doesn't even want to be here. So why is he here?"

"The truth is it wasn't his idea to come here. It was his mother's last wish."

"It was?"

"It seems that she made a deal with her brother, Henry Bathory, the head of the Bathory Family. If anything were to happen to her, then he would be sent here. Seems there was some family drama she didn't want him to be involved with. Simple as that."

Tsukune thinks over what Mikogami just told him.

"Aside from that, there are some other things you should know. Take a seat."

More than a little curious, Tsukune sits in the chair in front of the desk.

"I think I should now tell you what happened after the battle."

Every muscle in Tsukune's body tightens after hearing that.

"It seems the Fairy Tale leadership has gone into hiding."

Tsukune looks at Mikogami with a surprised expression.

"You mean we didn't destroy them?"

Mikogami nods to him.

"Make no mistake, we've dealt them a crippling blow, but all of their leaders are unaccounted for, including Yoshii Kiria and Fujisaki Miyabi. So they're not completely destroyed just yet."

" _They got away?"_

Mikogami solemnly nods his head.

"Unfortunately."

"But how? How could they have escaped?"

"That is an excellent question, Tsukune. I wish I had an answer for you."

 _Fujisaki Miyabi escaped? He was the one person above all we didn't want to escape! Come to think of it…_

"Do any of the girls know about this?"

"Not yet."

"Then let me tell them. No, I _have_ to be the one that tells them."

Mikogami sees the rare intensity in Tsukune's eyes and decides to let him have his way.

"Thank you, Headmaster. And if I may, what about sempai…er, Kaneshiro Hokuto? Did he survive?"

"Kaneshiro is among the missing."

Tsukune feels a little relieved that Hokuto at least is not dead, as far as they know anyway.

"Shuzen Gyokuro is also unaccounted for. So I suggest that you be wary."

"She is? But I saw her eaten!"

"Then she should be dead. All I can tell you is that her body was never recovered. These things do happen in war."

Tsukune's mind is such a beehive of information that he has no idea where to start.

"Now, in regards to Alucard, he is safely sealed away again inside the sealed space we created and is under 24-hour guard. So we don't have to worry about him anytime soon."

Mikogami is about to continue when Tsukune interrupts him.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean? Who's guarding it?"

"I didn't tell you? The Bathory Family is doing it. It was part of our agreement."

" _What?"_

"Yes, they helped us defeat him and are now guarding him. In return, they get to experiment with his body in the hopes of finally figuring out a method of killing him once and for all."

Tsukune is stunned to hear about all this and is not sure what he should say.

"Anything else, Tsukune?"

A thought occurs to Tsukune.

"What if they use his body for their own purposes? Can you really trust them?"

"They're scheming, power hungry vampires. Of course they can't be trusted and are certainly using him towards their own ends."

Tsukune is blown away by Mikogami's answer.

"Then…why…?"

"Because at this point in time it is the lesser of two evils. Alucard cannot be permitted to awaken ever again. Understand?"

At this point, Tsukune's head is wildly spinning. His mind's abuzz with so many thoughts he can't focus on any one thought at all.

"…I…guess…"

"Glad to hear it. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Well… As long as I'm here, I have been wondering something for a long time now. Achoo!"

"Yes, sick boy?"

"Ha ha." Tsukune says in monotone and then clears his throat.

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here? There must've been countless other boys you could've brought here, so why me?"

Mikogami leans back in his chair, looks down at his clasped hands in his lap and takes a moment before answering him. He eventually looks back up at Tsukune and answers him.

"Since you asked, it has been my intention to groom you into my eventual successor."

"… … …Huh…?"

"Surprised?"

Tsukune is in complete shock and cannot speak. He can only utter a short string of throat noises.

"I'll take that as a yes, heh heh."

They then hear a knocking at the door and Rubi walks in carrying a stack of papers with Kurumu rushing past her and straight to Tsukune.

" _Congratulations Tsukune!"_

She throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

" _So you're going to be the new headmaster? That'll make me the headmistress!"_

" _How do you figure that?"_ He shouts.

"Hello Tsukune." Rubi greets him with a smile before addressing Mikogami. "Headmaster, I made all the copies you wanted."

"Excellent. Now I want you to put them up all around the school right away."

"Ehhh…? Right now and all by myself?"

"They need to go up right away since the event is tonight. So unless your friends are willing to help you…"

Both of them look towards Tsukune and Kurumu.

"I guess we could help. Achoo!"

"I don't care as long as I'm with my Tsukune! Don't worry, I'll nurse you back to health too!"

"Then hop to it, heh heh."

A very relieved Rubi splits what turns out to be posters between the three of them. Tsukune and Kurumu then read them and are both surprised.

"You're extending the festival another night?"

"Think of it as a token of gratitude for everything you and your friends have done for the world."

" _Yahoo!"_ Kurumu happily shouts before grabbing onto Tsukune's arm. _"That means we'll be able to enjoy it together this time!"_

"Kurumu-chan, we can't put them up if you don't let go of me!"

"Doesn't mean we can't try, hehe! But okay."

She takes her share of posters and rushes out the door before calling back to the others.

"Come on Tsukune! The sooner we finish putting these up the sooner I can change into my yukata! Yahoo!"

Rubi and Tsukune follow after her and at the door, a thought occurs to him so he turns back to Mikogami.

"Rather than having us put these up now, wouldn't it have been better and easier to have the teachers announce it in class to everyone when they started?"

"Don't worry, Tsukune. The paper's 100% recyclable."

"That's not my point!"

Mikogami stands up and walks to Tsukune. He then puts his hand on Tsukune's shoulder as he talks to him while leading him out.

"Think of it this way, by doing this you get to spend some time with your friends, you might see something unexpected and now I do not have to tell you something else you shouldn't know right now."

"Huh…?"

"Better get going, Tsukune. Or they're come back for you."

"But wait. What do you mean by that?"

Mikogami steps back inside his office before...

"Have fun my boy, heh heh."

…Closing the door.

Tsukune stands there in a bewildered state.

"What just happened…? Wait…did he actually set all this up just to get out of answering my last questions…?"

Tsukune knocks again there's no response. He tries opening the door but finds it locked. The office was now closed.

Before he can think any more on it however, Tsukune feels a tugging on his arm.

"Come on Tsukune! I want to start tonight as soon as possible! Yahoo!"

Tsukune is led away by Kurumu to rejoin Rubi and start putting up the posters and while he did not get all the answers he wanted, his mind is still trying to process the answers he did get.

* * *

 **4**

 **School Grounds**

Having finished helping to put up the posters and the other classes for the day, Tsukune is now walking back to his room by himself–since the girls all went ahead to give themselves more time to get ready-to get dressed for extra night of festival fun. Hopefully, he will be able to enjoy it without having to fight anyone this time. Sleeping outside for a few hours in the chilly air because he was exhausted from the fight and catching a cold as a result was certainly not fun.

He then hears some guys talking angrily around the corner of the building and walks towards it to see what's going on. Once he reaches the corner, he peeks around it to find all his male classmates surrounding and talking to Jonathan and none of them appear to be happy.

"I'm in a really bad mood right now. Leave now or else."

The guy leading the group cracks his knuckles in his fist as he confidently speaks.

"Oh, what a coincidence, _we're all in a bad mood too!"_

The other students each voice their support.

"This is your last warning. Walk away while you still can."

"You should've thought of that before you showed up here and got _all_ the girls fawning _all_ _over_ _you!_ It's bad enough that dopey looking idiot Aono Tsukune gets to enjoy his own personal harem of all the school's mega-hotties, but at least he left us most of the girls. You walk in here and take them all for yourself right away! _That's unforgivable!"_

"""""""""" _Unforgivable!""""""""""_

A short distance away, Tsukune cannot help but feel a little unpleasant now knowing what his classmates really think about him. He also debates whether or not he should get involved and decides to watch and see if he needs to.

"So we all need to teach you a lesson. Ready boys?"

"""""""""" _Yeah!""""""""""_

Jonathan points to a nearby tree.

"Luna, you can watch from that tree."

"Kyu! Kyu!"

The bat on his shoulder squeaks and flies away, seemingly laughing at the situation once it lands on a tree branch.

"Trying to save your pet? How sweet."

Jonathan looks at them with contempt in his eyes.

"I don't need her to take care of people like you."

" _Get'em boys!"_

"""""""""" _Yeah!""""""""""_

All the male students rush towards Jon who just stands there until they reach him at which point he punches the ground…

SMASH!

WHAAAAAH!

…Causing the ground to seemingly explode upward into a small geyser of dirt and students, surprising both Tsukune and everyone else.

"Whoa…! _What was that?"_

In the midst of the bodies and dirt raining down all around them, Tsukune watches in amazement. With the other students shielding themselves from the unexpected fallout between the clumps of dirt, the massive dust cloud and fellow students falling back down, Jonathan uses swift movements to quickly knock everyone out one-by-one until he alone is left standing.

His bat then happily glides down and lands on his shoulder as he walks towards Tsukune. Without a single word being exchanged between them, he stops next to Tsukune with them both facing opposite directions.

"Any complaints?"

Tsukune closes his eyes, lowers his head a little and shakes it with a slight grin.

"Not really. They attacked you—you defended yourself. Besides, with your difference of power, you could've have crippled or killed them but decided not to."

"Tch! Believe that if you want to."

Jon starts walking away but Tsukune turns his head to the side and calls after him.

"That's a bake-bake bat, right? You could've used him to cut everyone in half."

Without even stopping, Jon answers back.

"Luna is a she and I wouldn't dirty her with the blood of horny morons like those."

As Jon walks away, Tsukune checks on his classmates and start carrying them to the nurse's office who is both very surprised and very irritated at getting so many patients all at once. So as a means of discouraging repeats, she determines that since their injuries were exposed to dirt, everyone needed tetanus and penicillin shots, much to everyone's dismay. **[*3]**

* * *

 **5**

 **Tsukune's Room**

After pointing out that he was not injured and thus did not need any shots, Tsukune left the office as fast as he could and walks back to his room. While getting dressed, he reflects on what had just happened.

 _I guess I have changed. If that had been the old me, I would've jumped into the middle of that to try to break up the fight. Heh, maybe I'm maturing? I hope so. I'd hate it if it was because I was becoming less human. At least nobody was seriously hurt. But maybe I should talk to the headmaster about it._

As he puts his yukata on, he stops and stares into space at his last thought.

 _The headmaster… Was he serious? Does he really want me to become his successor? Me? And what he said after that… Maybe by "see something unexpected" he meant what happened with Bathory Jonathan. I guess that'd be Jonathan Bathory, come to think of it. He is a westerner and that is how they say their names. And what about the girls? They're not going to like hearing about how the Fairy Tale leadership are all missing, particularly Miyabi…_

Despite knowing that he has to since it would be best coming from him, Tsukune still dreads having to tell the girls about everything, about him, especially to Mizore.

As Tsukune finishes up getting dressed, he feels a chill in the air and then a pair of cold hands move across his chest from behind him.

"I missed you, Tsukune."

While a little startled at first, Tsukune quickly recognizes who it is.

"Hello Mizore. I was wondering where you were."

"You don't seem too surprised this time."

"Heh, I guess you could say I recently had some sense beaten into me."

"You mean your fight and talk with Kokoa last night?"

" _How'd you know about that?"_ A very surprised Tsukune asks.

"I told you this morning, remember?"

"Huh?"

"When I told 'I know' before class. I meant I know what's been troubling you."

" _You mean you were stalking me last night?"_

"Tsukune, you know how I feel about stalking. But no, not this time anyway. After I ran away I ran to our pond and the two of you showed up and started fighting."

"D-d-does that m-mean you heard everything we t-talked about?"

He turns his head until they are looking each other in the eye and Mizore slowly nods her head.

 _Oh boy…_

Mizore then starts nibbling on his ear, causing Tsukune to ball up his hands to into tight fists and bite his lip as his mind starts going blank

"I learned how to do a little foreplay, Tsukune. What do you think of it? Does it get you into the mood?"

Not hearing an answer from him and seeing the strained expression on his face, Mizore decides to stop and address the elephant in the room.

"I understand that you're scared of things changing, but that's just silly. If nothing ever changed then everything would be stagnant. No one wants that. Besides, what if things had stopped changing for you right before you first came here? Can you imagine that?"

Tsukune stops and stares off into space again as he thinks for a moment. What if he was still at home and never came there, never got ran over by Moka or met any of the others? What would his life be like then? Would that be a life he would want to live? He does not have to think long on that answer. Tsukune takes a deep breath in and then out to help clear his mind and cracks a smile.

"You know, I seem to always be getting saved by all of you in one way or another."

Mizore pulls her hands back and leans her entire body into Tsukune's back before answering him.

"That means we all think you're worth saving, Tsukune."

She then nozzles his back. Hearing those words combined with the frosty touch of her skin even through his yukata really warms Tsukune's heart, as ironic as it may seem. Tsukune's fists loosen and open up.

"I really do care about all of you more than anyone else."

"I know."

"And I really want to respond to how everyone feels about me."

"So what's stopping you?"

Tsukune smiles and turns around to face her. He then notices that she's not wearing anything! Realizing that, he can't help but look up and down and gets a nose bleed.

"You can start responding by getting me pregnant."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Note #1:** The Hannya (般若) mask is a mask used in Noh Theater, representing a jealous female demon. It possesses two sharp bull-like horns, metallic eyes, and a leering mouth. -Wikipedia

* * *

 **Note #2:** Just a little jab at the man-hating soy-sipping SJW's that are ruining our Star Wars. Frankly, we should throw them all into a Sarlac Pit to start their 1,000 years of pain and suffering just for making Luke say the word "laser sword."

 **Additional Note:** Viva the Clone Wars coming back!

* * *

 **Note #3:** Having had both shots in my life, they suck, the penicillin especially.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. I would also appreciate it if everyone did not talk about potential spoilers or have back and forth discussions in their reviews as well. That is what the forum is for. Thank you.

* * *

Want to become one of my patrons and enjoy all the patron exclusive content available? Then subscribe to my patre0n page today! I go by same pen name there and have a link for it on my fictionpress profile page. See you there!


	7. I am the Main Heroine!

Brought to you by:

 **Fan:**

AC Marvel (12/25/17)

 **Attached:**

 **Stalker:**

 **Suffocator:**

Joker wx (12/31/17)

Stephen A Gocha (10/03/18)

* * *

This has been a very long day for Tsukune and it is not over yet. As if the night before was not eventful in itself, before class even begins they're introduced to a new transfer student: Jonathan Bathory. After a good amount of commotion over him, Tsukune talks to Mikogami about him and learns a little about him along with Mikogami's designs regarding himself. As Tsukune stood stunned from learning that the Fairy Tale leadership were all missing and that Mikogami was planning on making him his successor, they were then interrupted and he left with Kurumu and Rubi shortly thereafter. Once finished assisting Rubi with her task, Tsukune was walking back to his room when he came across all of his male classmates ganging up on Jonathan Bathory right before Jon defeated all of them single-handedly. Back at his room, he was dreading having to tell the girls what he had been told earlier when Mizore surprised and embraced him from behind. They had a long talk together but when he turned around to face her, he realized that she was naked and asked him to get her pregnant.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: I am the Main Heroine!**

 **Youkai Academy**

 **November 1, 2004**

Moka, Yukari, Rubi, Kurumu and Mizore are all walking together towards Tsukune's room to pick him up for the additional festival night tonight and all—of course—dressed up in their yukatas and chatting the whole way through the woods near the festival while music and the smell of food cooking from the festival fills the air.

"I'm hungry, desu."

"I could go for some skewers myself!" Rubi happily adds and licks her lips. "By the way, Yukari. Why's your obi cord so long? It's hanging down past your knees."

"I had to get a new one but after I got this one I realized it was way too long so I'm making the best of it. Maybe I'll start a new trend! But first, I still want some food, desu.""

"All I need is Tsukune." Moka cheerfully states.

"""" _No bloodsucking!""""_ All four of the other girls shout in unison.

" _Th-that's not what I meant!"_

Everyone looks at her with eyes half-closed in disbelief.

" _Stop staring at me like that!"_

Everyone laughs at Moka's expense over her protests. They then hear a rumble come from Yukari's stomach and laugh at that.

"It's not my fault I'm hungry, desu! We'd be eating right now if it weren't for Kurumu and Mizore!"

"Hey! It's not our fault the three of you decided to wait around for us!" Kurumu protests.

"We wanted to make sure there wouldn't be a repeat of last night." Moka says with an annoyed tone.

"Humph! You're just jealous that you didn't get to be with Tsukune yourselves!"

" _W-w-what are you t-talking about K-Kurumu?"_ Moka replies in a full fluster. _"W-we didn't want that!"_

"I would love it if Tsukune would ravish Moka and I together, desu."

" _Yukari!"_

"I wish he would ravish me too. I even got a whip just for that."

" _You too Rubi? And when did you get a whip?"_

"Oh, it's a long story."

Kurumu bursts out laughing while Moka pops a blood vessel.

" _This is not a laughing matter Kurumu!"_

"I think that proves my point, Moka." She cheerfully replies.

" _No it doesn't!"_

"So you're saying that you don't want to do anything with Tsukune?"

"Of course I don't!"

"You have no romantic desires towards him?"

"I do not! We're just friends!"

"Then you have no reason to object to whoever he dates, right?"

" _D-d-dates? Tsukune's not dating anybody!"_

Kurumu looks back at Moka and suggestively smiles.

"He will be _soo-oon."_

"No he won't!"

"You don't get a say in that Moka. You're _just a_ _friend,_ remember?"

Moka stops and squeezes her fists white as her entire trembles.

"People who are just friends who try to control their friends for their own personal gain are no kind of friends…right, Moka?"

"It isn't like that!"

"Kurumu, you went too far, desu!"

"Let's not argue about the order of ravishing everyone!"

"That's not what we're talking about Rubi-san, desu."

"Oh…"

Everyone then notices Moka's hair turning silver and both Yukari and Rubi dive for cover behind big, strong trees while Kurumu stands her ground and Mizore silently watches from the sidelines.

"You've got some nerve saying that to me, little succubus." Ura Moka growls at Kurumu before grabbing and holding her up by her collar and looking her in the eye. "Want to try saying that again?"

"Okay. Do you want to bear Tsukune's children?"

Moka's expression goes from confidant anger to flustered panic in an instant. She then lets go of her yukata's collar and steps back while her arms flail around her whenever she speaks.

" _Wh-wh-wh-what are you saying? Wh-who said anything about ch-children?"_

Watching Moka go into full-on panic mode and recoiling with an expression to match from a single question leaves the other girls severely disillusioned.

"Tsukune is my Destined One. I love him and I _will_ have his children. Mizore feels the same way."

Kurumu points towards Mizore with her thumb over her shoulder who nods her head in agreement.

"We both want to build our lives and families with Tsukune and I'm sure the witches feel similar about it."

Kurumu looks over at the two witches hanging their heads out from behind their trees.

"I-I wuv and want to live happily ever after with my dearest Moka and Tsukune! That's never changed, desu!"

"W-well…I certainly wouldn't object if Tsukune said he wanted that with me." Rubi says with both hands on her flushed cheeks as she looks to the side. "And Tsukune being Tsukune, I'm sure our child would also be strong. I know giving birth is supposed to hurt, but there's nothing wrong with a little pain now and then."

"You're drooling, desu."

"A little pain is just fine."

"Did you hear me, desu?"

"Ehehehe…"

Everybody all has the same thought.

 _She's totally lost in her fantasy again!_

Kurumu then turns back to Moka.

"There you have it. We all want to be with Tsukune, now and forever, as part of his family."

Kurumu lowers her head, places her hands on her heart and then looks Moka dead in the eye.

"You don't know how much I love him! I want to be there when he gets home and say to him "Welcome home!" and "Would you dinner first or the bath or...maybe…me…?" and then hear him say "I'll take you for dinner in the bath!" to me! I want all that and more! That's how committed I am to our future together!"

Kurumu then points straight at Moka.

"So what about you? What do you want from him? Do you just want him around as a free snack whenever you feel like it? Is that it? You just want to use him for his blood for the rest of his life?"

"I-it's not like that!" Ura Moka protests.

Moka looks away as she tries to answer.

"He's… Umm… He's special…to the other me."

"And…?"

Moka racks her brain desperately trying to think of something but can't.

"You think just because you two were the first people you ran into when you both first came here that he's automatically yours no matter what? Is that it?"

"…No…that's not…umm…"

"That's just lazy plot armor they put in manga to protect the girl that's supposed to be the main heroine when she screws up. That doesn't apply to the real world. Besides…"

Kurumu stomps on the ground and raises her clenched fist as high as she can.

" _I am the main heroine of this story!"_

Everyone stares at her in stony silence for a few moments.

"Mizore and the other two can be my sidekicks."

"…I'm good with anything as long as I can have Tsukune's baby."

"I-I'll be fine with anything if that's what Tsukune-san wants."

"What are you talking about, desu? Moka and I are the main heroines in this story!"

"No she's not!" Kurumu replies. "Moka can't be the main heroine because she doesn't even want to be with Tsukune!"

"Th-that's not true!" Moka protests.

Kurumu looks Moka in the eye and leans in towards her with an accusing stare.

"Then what _do_ you want with him? _Hmmm...?"_

Under an intense and unexpected pressure coming from Kurumu, Moka is a complete loss and surprisingly, her hair turns back to pink.

"Ura-chan! I don't want to be out right now!" Omote Moka squeals.

Her hair turns silver again.

"You should be the one to answer her, Omote!"

Her hair turns pink.

" _I caaaaan't! It's too embarrassing!"_

Her hair turns silver.

" _Yes you can!"_

This bizarre scene continues back and forth for a few more minutes and dumbfounds everybody there with neither of the Mokas coming up with an answer.

* * *

 **2**

 **The Boy's Dorm**

After the Mokas eventually give up trying to answer Kurumu's question, the five girls continue on to Tsukune's room. On the way however, they run into Gin dressed in a pure silver-colored yukata of his own.

"Evening ladies! Here to pick up Tsukune?"

"Good evening, Gin-sempai."

"Yes we are, desu!"

"…"

"My eyes are up here, pervert."

Rubi, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu reply. Moka however is hanging her head as she mopes to herself.

"Aww Kurumu, why do you have to always assume that I'm staring at your big, juicy, soft, silky, bouncy -?"

"You're doing it right now you perv!"

WHACK!

Gin laughs as he faces everyone again and tries to brush off Kurumu's punch to his cheek that spun his head to the side.

"And how about you Moka? You seem to be quieter than normal right now."

"She's just embarrassed." Kurumu tells him.

"Why?"

"She wouldn't tell us what -"

" _Kurumu stop!"_ Moka springs back to life and frantically grabs onto Kurumu's mouth from behind to interrupt her. _"Not another word!"_

"Oh ho…? What wouldn't she tell you?" The now intrigued Gin asks before suddenly throwing his body back with a look of complete shock on his face as he realizes what it had to be! _"Y-you-you're-you're all talking about first times with Tsukune, aren't you?"_

All of the girls look at him with completely lost expressions on their faces.

"""""… … …Huh… … …?"""""

" _I knew it! That bastard's been getting busy with all you girls every night since we got back, hasn't he?"_

"""""…Huh…?"""""

Gin points accusingly at the girls.

"Don't deny it! I can tell that it's true! That bastard Tsukune! He went and slept with all of you and never bothered to tell his favorite sempai all the juicy details afterwards!"

"Um, no, that's not -" Moka begins to say.

"…That's exactly right." Mizore interrupts with a monotone voice.

" _Mizore!"_ Moka screams at her. _"Don't give him the wrong idea about us!"_

" _I knew it! I knew he was sleeping with you girls! I'll fix him!"_

In one of the nearby rooms, a male student who was trying to sleep is woken up by some yelling outside his room and though still half-asleep, he staggers to the door and opens it. He looks down the hallway a short distance and sees the third year Morioka Gin talking to the school idols and yelling something about them sleeping around with someone and one of the girls admitting it.

 _Really? Maybe they could help me get rid of my virginity too!_

Not wanting him to do anything to Tsukune and noticing an increasing number of doors opening up with more and more boys watching what's going on and no doubt have been listening to everything that's been said, Moka grabs Gin's arm and desperately assures him that he's wrong.

"Then Tsukune can tell me that himself."

Gin tries to leave but is pulled back and feels a strong hand pinch the nerves in his right shoulder.

" _Owowow!"_

He looks back and much to his surprise/horror, he sees Moka with silver hair!

" _U-U-U-U-Ura-Moka!"_

"You really should…"

" _No! No! No! No! No!"_

" _Know your place!"_

BAM!

Moka kicks him straight ahead and luckily through an open doorway with the occupant luckily dodging to the side just in time and then through the window that unluckily is closed.

SHATTER!

Moka then sets her foot back down and nonchalantly throws her hair back over her shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Hmph! Jumping to such indelicate conclusions and then yelling them in public. You _really_ should know better than that, _sempai."_

"Hey! You broke my window! You owe for that!"

One look with killing intent from Moka later…

" _N-n-never mind!"_

SLAM!

…His door slams shut.

" _Anyone else?"_ Moka asks in a loud voice.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

The same thing then happens to all of the other doors.

"That's what I thought."

"So, Moka, have you found an answer to my question yet?" Kurumu asks with a mischievous tone.

Moka's hair turns pink again and starts walking towards Tsukune's room without a word, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

 _That's what I thought._

The other girls sprint to catch up to Moka.

* * *

 **3**

After arriving at Tsukune's room, Moka is about to knock on the door when she hears voices coming from inside. Knowing that all of the other girls are right there with her but still curious, she puts her ear to the door instead. Kurumu tries asking her what she's doing but Moka whispers her to be quiet. Listening closely, she can definitely hear Tsukune's voice and what clearly sounds like a girl's voice! Unable to control her impulses again, Moka's hair turns silver and…

SMASH!

…Rips the brand new door off its hinges and storms inside where she finds Tsukune sitting on his bed with what appears to be Mizore embracing him from behind, both of them very naked. The other girls follow Moka in and are also surprised by the scene in front of them.

" _W-w-what are y-you doing, Mizore?"_

"How bold."

"You sneaky snow succubus, desu!"

" _What'd you say?"_

"Kurumu, Rubi and Yukari shout and Kurumu protests.

"Th-th-this isn't what it looks like!" Tsukune shouts.

"This is exactly what it looks like." Mizore declares as she wraps both her arms and legs around Tsukune before resting her head on his shoulder. "I win."

"You what?"

"This isn't over, desu!"

"I won't lose either! Though I wouldn't mind being just a mistress."

"Quit fantasizing, desu! Moka, you say something too!"

Yukari looks up at Ura Moka and is shocked by what she sees. Just last night she had put both Kurumu and Mizore in their places almost immediately, destroying part of Tsukune's room in the process. This time however, she's staring at the floor with a defeated/gloomy aura around her, completely silent.

"Wait a minute, if Mizore was here the whole time, then who's that, desu?"

Looking behind everyone, sure enough, she sees Mizore dressed in her yukata and it dawns on Yukari. It was another Ice Doll and they'd been had again!

" _Just what did you two do, Mizore?"_ Kurumu firmly demands to know with a very angry tone.

"…Ohh, you shouldn't really ask indelicate questions like that of a woman." Mizore softly says as she turns away with uncharacteristically flushed cheeks. "It's embarrassing."

" _Embarrassing my butt! You've never been embarrassed a day in your life!"_

"Oh my! You mean you two really did climb the stairs of adulthood together?"

"Don't say that, desu!"

"Girls, nothing happened! Mizore's just trying to mess with you!" Tsukune tells them.

"Then how do you explain this?"

Mizore uses her legs to spread Tsukune's which revealed his fully erect unsheathed sword to everyone which causes them to...

Spurt! Spurt! Spurt! Spurt!

Crash! Crash! Crash!

…Shoot blood from their noses and pass out. All except for Kurumu who did not pass out with the others. Having already snuck a peak last night, she managed to stay on her feet though just barely and then demanded to know just how far Mizore went with him.

* * *

 **4**

A short time later, Omote Moka feels a slapping on her cheek and begins to wake up. She open her eyes to see Tsukune looking down at her.

"Are you okay Moka?"

"…Huh…?"

Still a little groggy, she slowly realizes that there's something softer than the floor under her head and turns it sideways. She then realizes that not only is Tsukune giving her a lap pillow but that even though he has his yukata on now, she's still looking directly at his crotch. She then gets a flashback and…

"Nooooo!"

…Panics before inadvertently…

Ding!

…Smashing her forehead into it.

"…Ohh…!"

Now with both of them on the floor with Moka clutching her head and Tsukune grasping his family jewels, Kurumu embraces him.

"What are you doing Moka? Tsukune needs those and so do we!"

Mizore—who is now dressed after getting her yukata from her Ice Clone after releasing it—nods behind her in agreement while sucking on one of her candies.

"I need them to make babies."

Omote Moka then remembers everything else and Kurumu assures her that everything's fine and she needn't worry.

"What are you talking about? They were n-n-naked! And why is you head bleeding?"

"No reason. Anyway I talked to Mizore about it and nothing happened between them. I trust her."

"Enough to try and check my hymen? Was that necessary?" Say a disgruntled Mizore, adjusting her Yukata

"Trust has to be earned, frosted tits!" Kurumu sharply replies as she kicks the Ice Kunai-she had previously pulled out of her head-away from her.

"Then shouldn't we inspect you too, pervert?"

"I wasn't the one everybody walked in on just now and don't call me a pervert!"

"So?"

"Ugh, my head hurts…"

"Desu…"

Everyone else then notices the two witches waking up, both apparently with headaches.

"Are you girls alright?" He asks as he walks to them to offer a hand up. "Since we're all ready, let's go enjoy ourselves."

Tsukune hurriedly walks out the door, hoping everyone will follow after him and not ask any more questions. Just as the girls are about to do exactly that since they don't want to be left behind by Tsukune however, they hear voices from underneath them.

"Oh come on! At least give us something to shoot!"

"Yeah! Last night we got a lot of great shots and we want more!"

""""" _Yeah!"""""_

While everyone is clueless at first about what they meant, the girls quickly figure it out. Moka's hair turns silver and raises her leg above her head before…

SMASH!

…Crashing it through the floor. Looking around her, she sees six students, each with a camera in hand.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the student living directly below Tsukune was entertaining a friend of his when last night's "incident" happened, both of whom are members of the photography club who them invited the rest of the over after showing them the pictures they were able to snap through the hole in the floor with their night vision mode so nobody would see a telltale flash.

With Ura Moka's mood going from bad to near lethal after everyone started snapping away at her, she…

" _Know your place!"_

…Snapped back.

GWAUH!

After putting all of them in their places, Moka destroyed their cameras before kicking down their door on her way out.

 _One thing after another._

Upstairs, Tsukune comes back to his room since the girls aren't coming but everyone except for Moka greet him at the door, making sure that he can't see past them and Kurumu and Mizore each grab one of his arms to lead him away with the other two pushing him from behind and all—except for Mizore—wearing clearly forced smiles. After Omote Moka joins them at the dorm entrance, they hurry to festival.

* * *

 **5**

 **The Festival**

Once they arrive everyone goes from one stall to the next, doing their best to enjoy themselves.

"Hey, look at the trinkets this stall has." Moka comments as she points to a stall. "It has miniatures of animals and bugs."

"Really? Eww!" Kurumu says.

As they start walking past it however, she gets an idea and dashes back to it for a few seconds before returning.

"Get something?" Tsukune asks.

Kurumu smiles evilly.

"You'll see."

When they arrive at the goldfish scooping stall however, still bitter over their argument last night at that stall, Kurumu challenges Yukari to a duel.

"You're on, boob monster!"

"I'm going to take you down even further than your height and washboard chest combined!"

Sparks fly as they stare intensely at each other.

After agreeing to a single round of three tries each and that Tsukune would signal the start, they are kneeling beside the goldfish pool with one scoop in their right hands and the other two in their left. Both ready to go. Kurumu then pats Yukari's shoulder.

"Lots of luck to you, shrimp!"

"I don't need luck to beat someone whose only redeeming quality is all the fat on her chest!"

Though a little uncomfortable with the situation since he does not want any bad feelings between any of the girls, Tsukune nonetheless does as asked and holds his hand up, flat as a knife.

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Desu!"

He brings his hand down.

"Begin!"

As the two start, Kurumu points to Yukari's shoulder.

"Oh my God! There's a spider on your shoulder!"

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious! Look!"

"There _is_ something on her shoulder!" Moka exclaims.

Hearing it come from her beloved Moka this time, Yukari quickly looks and sees a spider bigger than her thumb right there staring back at her.

" _Eeeeek!"_

Yukari freaks out and stands straight up while trying to brush it off of her.

" _Get it off me!_ _Get it off me, desu!"_

By the time she stops to see if it's gone, Tsukune and Moka are both in front of her as her obi sash falls away and her yukata parts open, revealing her pink hello kitty panties and bare skin between the edges that just barely cover her future mounds. As she was preparing for her duel beside the pool, she hadn't noticed that the absurdly long obi cord that held everything together for her found itself under one of her feet. So when she suddenly stood up, she undid it herself.

"Ah…ah…ah…!"

With her brain overloaded with embarrassment and an expression to match, she is frozen still until Moka steps forward and pulls the sides together before anyone can see. With her and Tsukune both standing right in front of her, no one else was able to see despite the spectacle she had just put on.

"I'll help you redo it, Yukari-chan. We'll wrap it around you a couple more times so it can't get caught anymore."

Sniffle!

"Moka…"

She looks up at Moka's gentle smile and a wave of relief washes over her.

"There you go. All done!"

Yukari is so touched by her kindness that she cries into her chest and Moka holds her close. Tsukune meanwhile is still trying to get the crowd to disperse and move on with Rubi and Mizore joining him.

After she finishes crying, Yukari realizes something and quickly walks to Tsukune.

"Tsukune-san, how's your nose?"

"Huh? My nose? It's perfectly fine. Why'd you ask?" A confused Tsukune asks her.

"You didn't get a nosebleed or anything earlier?"

"A nosebleed?"

Yukari hangs her head in despair.

"…Then you didn't? Not even a little…?"

"Why would I have a nose bleed?" He assures her and pats her head.

Yukari's eyes widen and then become downcast.

 _He still doesn't see me as a woman…?_

Yukari then starts wandering away as if in a drunken stupor. She doesn't even hear Kurumu proudly announcing and bragging that she had caught a goldfish.

Unfortunately, while Kurumu's plan to make Yukari drop all three of her scoops into the water with the fake spider worked and thus ensured her victory, she could not possibly have anticipated everything else that happened after that. Even while all that was happening, Kurumu was so focused on actually catching at least one goldfish that she had no idea what was going on behind her.

"Huh? Where'd the washboard go?"

While Yukari walks away through the festival with a hung head as she mopes, she bumps into someone and is knocked back but is caught. She looks up and sees Tsukune's worried face.

"Are you okay, Yukari-chan?"

Though happy at first, her smile quickly fades away as she remembers why she's there and tears herself away from him. She then storms off and away from both the festival and him.

"Y-Yukari-chan!"

* * *

 **6**

 **The Woods**

Tsukune chases after Yukari into the woods, asking her to come back and tell him what's wrong. After a few minutes of that, she finally turns around and starts yelling at him.

"You're an idiot, desu!"

" _Why am I an idiot?"_

"You're an idiot because you don't know how much of an idiot you are!"

"…Huh?"

Yukari pulls out her wand from somewhere and knowing what was bound to come next, Tsukune grabs and takes it away from her.

"Give it back, desu!" She yells as she tries to jump up to get it since he is holding it as high as he can which is also making Yukari even more depressed since it's reminding her of how short she is.

"Not until after you tell me what's going on!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Then tell me why!"

With tears in her eyes she yells at him again.

"Because you don't see me as a woman!"

"… … …Huh…?"

"You don't, do you? Admit it! You still don't see me as a woman! After everything we've gone through together… You still don't…"

" _Where did this come from? Of course I see you as a girl!"_

"But not as a woman! That's why you didn't get a nosebleed or anything when you saw my yukata open up!"

" _What?"_

"That's what you said!"

" _Give me a break! Only lolicons would do that with girls your age!"_

"You should get excited for the women you love no matter what! Everybody knows that!"

Yukari then looks down and speaks with a depressed tone.

"I know you still have some trouble seeing me as a serious love interest, but even so… Even so, I still thought you acknowledged me as a woman. I know I don't have big boobs like Kurumu does, but…"

Sniff!

"But I still thought…"

All the tears Yukari had been fighting back the entire time burst forth all at once. Feeling absolutely awful and rightly so, Tsukune cannot take it anymore and puts his arms around Yukari. She fights him at first, but Tsukune doesn't give up and holds onto her.

"I'm so sorry, Yukari. I never wanted to hurt your feelings."

She then surrenders to him and embraces Tsukune back.

"I know you love me just like the others do, but I can't give anyone an answer right now. I wish I could, but I just can't."

"You really are an idiot." She declares with tears running down her cheeks.

"Heh, yeah, I've been hearing that a lot recently."

* * *

 **7**

 **The Festival**

The remaining girls are standing around as they eat some food while they wait for Tsukune to get back with Yukari when a familiar face shows up with her sketch board.

"Sun-san?" A surprised Moka exclaims.

HELLO EVERYONE!

"It's good to see you Sun!" Kurumu happily says before giving her a hug followed by Moka and Rubi.

HOW'S THE FOOD?

"The fried octopus balls are good." Moka answers with her ball on stick in hand.

"These chicken skewers Rubi and I got are pretty good. Want to try some?"

NO THANK YOU, KURUMU. THAT MIGHT MAKE ME A CANNIBAL. HEHE.

All the girls have a good laugh at that.

"I think I'll try the chocolate covered banana next." Rubi states.

"Just don't eat it like you did last time."

"What do you mean, Kurumu?"

"You gave all boys around you a nosebleed when you ate it last night."

" _I did?"_ A genuinely shocked Rubi gasps.

Kurumu nods and Rubi grabs her cheeks in embarrassment, not realizing that she was still holding her skewer which is now in her hair.

Wanting to move on, while Kurumu helped Rubi clean up, Moka changes the topic with Sun.

"W-we weren't expecting to see you here." She says.

I KNOW. GIN INVITED ME AT THE LAST MINUTE AND MARIN TOLD ME TO ENJOY MYSELF.

HE EVEN ASKED BUS DRIVER-SAN TO BRING ME!

BY THE WAY, HAVE YOU SEEN GIN?

HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT THE BUS STOP BUT HE NEVER SHOWED.

"Y-you don't say…" A now very uncomfortable Moka replies with a forced smile.

YOU DON'T THINK SOMETHING COULD'VE HAPPENED TO HIM, DO YOU?

"W-well…"

"Gin-sempai?" Kurumu asks as she join them. "Moka kicked him through a window."

" _Kurumu!"_

Hearing that, Sun frantically writes on her sketchbook while Moka coves Kurumu's mouth in a panic though already too late.

YOU DID WHAT TO GIN?

After a long and awkward explanation, Sun tells them that she understands and will have a little talk with him before she leaves to find him, starting underneath a Gin-sized hole in the boy's dorm wall.

After she leaves with everyone waving goodbye to her, the girls hear a familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Hello everyone!"

They turn around to see Fangfang happily walking towards them with Lingling beside him, waving one of the cotton candies he has in each hand that take turns being stuffed into Fangfang's mouth.

"Evening friends." Lingling greets them.

"Hello Lingling, Fangfang." Moka greets them back

"This cotton candy is amazing! I could eat it every day!" He says between bites. "My parents never let me have any when I was a kid. Yum! I should buy the machine that makes it so I could eat it every day!"

He takes another bite and Lingling giggles with her hand in front of her mouth.

"Why didn't your parents ever let you eat it?" Rubi asks.

Lingling answers with a giggly voice.

"That's because the one time they did was when he was five years old. He ate at least two of them and went on a sugar-fueled rampage at the festival that cost the family thousands of dollars. He couldn't remember anything after he slept off his sugar high the next day, but they forbade him from eating it or any other food with a lot of sugar ever again."

Moka and Kurumu have the same regretful expressions with half closed eyes while Mizore remains expressionless and everyone has the same thought.

 _I can see that happening._

"Oh my, how could one five-year old boy cause so much damage?"

"You don't want to know."

"What are you talking about, nee-san? I don't remember anything about that."

She turns to him with a smile on her face.

"I know, ototo, I know."

A thought then occurs to Moka.

"Wait a minute, if that happened when he was five, then…"

Everyone looks sideways at Fangfang and takes a step back.

"What?" A puzzled Fangfang asks.

"If that's the case, then why are you letting him have it?" Kurumu asks.

Lingling giggles before and after she answers.

"Because it's fun to watch. Besides, these aren't his first ones. I'm not sure how many he's had now. So since it's already too late, might as well enjoy it as much as I can."

Everyone has the same thought again.

 _Figures._

"Oiiiii!"

Everybody hears Tsukune's voice and then see him waving to them with Yukari doing the same next to him, both are smiling.

"We just heard they're about to start the fireworks!" He shouts.

"And we found a good spot to watch them from, desu!"

The girls all smile and invite the others to join them.

* * *

 **8**

 **The Woods**

On the way to the clearing he and Yukari had found, Fangfang steadily grows more and more jittery and talks faster and faster as he again tries to recruit Tsukune into his family.

"Can't we talk about this later, Fangfang?"

"Why not now? Huh? Huh? Why can't you talk about it now? If you don't want to talk about it now then just join my family. Join! Join! Join and I'll buy you all the cotton candy you can eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! It's delicious! It's amazing! Join my family!"

Tsukune is not sure how to deal with the new hyper-Fangfang but Kurumu takes Tsukune's right arm and tells Fangfang to get lost.

"Go sleep your sugar-high off and leave my Tsukune alone!"

" _Our…_ Tsukune." Mizore declares as she grabs his other arm.

Fangfang is about to open his mouth again but Lingling grabs it with both hands from behind to keep him quiet.

"I'll try to control him." She assures them with a smile.

" _He doesn't belong to anyone!"_ An emotional Moka shouts at them.

"Not true!" Yukari declares before she jumps on Moka's back to give her breasts another good fondling.

"Yu-Yukari-chan…! St-stop…it…!"

"We belong to each other, desu!"

A now depressed Rubi watches as Tsukune's arms are buried in Kurumu's and Mizore's chests and finds out that neither of them are wearing bras and then looks over at Yukari sexually assaulting Moka again regardless of her bra and feels left out of the fun.

Just before they reach the clearing…

POP!

…They hear a series of explosions both big and small in the night's sky, each accompanied by a bright flash, causing everyone to look up and marvel at them.

"Fireworks?"

Kurumu and Mizore lean against Tsukune, holding him close and tight.

"They're beautiful." Kurumu happily says.

"Magnificent!" Lingling says as she enjoys the show with everyone else while keeping her hands over Fangfang's mouth to keep him from spoiling it.

"I guess the Headmaster wanted this year to be extra special. Maybe he intended it to be a small reward to all of us for what we did on the Floating Garden. What do you think, Tsukune?" Mizore asks.

"They're a nice gesture." He answers as he watches the explosions in the sky with a smile.

Kurumu and Mizore both rest their heads on Tsukune's shoulders.

"Can't be helped." Kurumu comments.

"Nope." Mizore agrees.

The three of them stand there and watch them together for a minute, smiling at the beautiful spectacle unfolding before their eyes as countless explosions light up the night sky.

"This is really romantic." Kurumu says.

Tsukune then feels someone jump up on him from the front and wrap their arms and legs around him.

"Hey! We're here too, desu!"

" _Yukari-chan?"_ A surprised Tsukune blurts out.

"Give us some attention too, desu!"

"Yukari-chan, that's not appropriate!" Moka tells her as she walks to her.

As soon as Moka gets close however, Yukari smiles evilly and while holding onto Tsukune with her slender arms around his strong neck, she reaches back with her legs, wraps them around her waist and pulls her into them.

"Let's make a Yukari san-witch!" **[*1]**

"""" _Yukari-chan!""""_

"Don't forget about me!" Rubi shouts as she throws herself against Tsukune's chest.

Tsukune losses his balance and begins to fall back when he feels a pair of hands prop up his back.

"Thanks." He says while turning his head back.

"Not a problem, cutie." Lingling suggestively says only inches from his face before reaching for it. "But if you really want to thank me…"

""""" _You're thanked!"""""_

The girls all pull Tsukune back up and away from the zombie's lips, much to his relief. He likes Lingling, but _definitely_ _not that way!_

The girls all look up to see Tsukune looking at them with a warm, gentle smile.

"Like this, it's like we're all one family."

Hearing that, everyone swoons and lean against him as they all marvel at the fireworks together.

A thought then hits Tsukune.

"Umm… Lingling… Where's your brother?"

"This is romantic! So romantic!" Fangfang says in a near blur as he jumps onto Tsukune's back and throws his arms over his shoulders. "It's really romantic! It really is! So romantic! Give me a kiss Tsukune!"

" _WHAT?"_

Fangfang grabs Tsukune's head and tries to steal a kiss but the girls all pull him away just in time but…

"Whoaaaaa!"

…Everyone falls into one big pile.

"""""" _Fangfang!""""""_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Note #1:** San means three in Japanese and of course she is using Tsukune and Moka to make a sandwich with her in the middle. It is the same play on words joke Yukari makes in R &V Chronicles, enjoy!

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. I would also appreciate it if everyone did not talk about potential spoilers or have back and forth discussions in their reviews as well. That is what the forum is for. Thank you.

* * *

Want to become one of my patrons and enjoy all the patron exclusive content available? Then subscribe to my patre0n page today! I go by same pen name there and have a link for it on my fictionpress profile page. See you there!


End file.
